Matchmaking Granger
by vagrantboy
Summary: With rumination of her achievements, a surprise return, pestering loved ones, and a bit of wine Hermione will learn that happiness, despite what some may say, finds those who simply ask for it. Follows Deathly Hallows until the epilogue, then it banks to a hard right. Rating for safety not smut.
1. Part 1: Hermione's Ruminations

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of this canon set up by JK Rowling or any affiliates connected to the books, movies, video games, or any other media that the series has moved to at this time. I'm just having fun on their playground. Harmless fun.

**Author's note:** In writing A Brave New World this popped into my head and wouldn't leave. So I started writing it, but it just kept growing so I finished it in one go for your pleasure.

Now there will be mentions of intimate happenings and a slightly described scene between two of our love-birds, but it will go about as far as a movie does before cutting to black. There is also a homosexual couple in the story, so if you have a problem with that then that is exactly what it is: your problem so don't bother me with it.

The first part of the story is mainly in flashback. In present times Hermione is in Grimmauld Places' Library remembering the past five years. You will know when the story becomes all present times by the break.

Present times noted as such at beginning of section: _**Grimmauld Place Library Day, Date, 2003**_

Past indicated by: _**Season(Spring,Summer,Fall,Winter) Year(1999-2003)**_

* * *

**Matchmaking Granger: Hermione's Ruminations **

**Introduction**

Hermione Granger was an odd young woman. Growing up it was plain to see that although she had her father's ears and sense of justice everything else was quite clearly her mother. Much like her mother she was born with an overabundance of curiosity. From a young age she was regularly seen with a look of determination in trying to figure out some problem that was far beyond the skill of anyone else her age. In these moments of intense concentration her hair, much like her mothers, would take on a life of its own by defying gravity. Completing the near genetic copy was her lightly freckled, button nose, warm brown eyes, and her elegant yet understated facial features. Yes, there were a great many moments in the young girl's life who would comment on the amazing similarities between mother and daughter.

But beyond the looks and natural academic instincts Hermione inherited one more trait from her mother. It was a simple and undeniable need for those she held closest to her to be unequivocally happy. In the years after the war Hermione had found the easiest way for her friends to find happiness was in the arms of someone they could see themselves spending the rest of their lives with, and so began the subtle suggestions or outright proclamations when needed to show people why they should give each other a shot at "becoming more".

The one rub about the plan was that Hermione Granger had forgotten herself in this equation. The young woman for all her brains and good intentions had simply passed over thoughts of her own happiness with little regard.

Though with rumination of her achievements, a surprise return, pestering loved ones, and a bit of wine she will learn that happiness, despite what some may say, finds those who simply ask for it.

* * *

**On to the story**

_**Grimmauld Place Library: Friday December 5, 2003**_

At the age of 24 Hermione Granger had found that life was very enjoyable for her. She had an amazing job in the Department of Magical law. She had graduated Hogwarts with highest honors, surpassing even Lily Potter nee Evans in scores. She had even been instrumental in the downfall of the worst threat to the wizarding world since Gellert Grindlewald. But at this moment she found herself curled up in her favorite chair in the library of Grimmauld Place with a glass of wine fretting over her best friend, Harry Potter.

Once again Harry was on an adventure, but this time he had walked on alone.

It was just three months ago when he had found her in her small office and proceeded to tell her he had just quit the Auror Corp. After her initial shock had worn off the questions had started, but Harry answered none. He had sat there with an almost Luna-like serene expression. He had finally broken through her tirade and simply stated that he was tired of everything he felt he had to do, and that he would rather do what he felt like from that point forward. She had then asked as calmly as possible what he felt like doing, and his reply was that he didn't have a clue.

In her silence he began to explain how he had gotten to this point. Tired from the constant push of paperwork and spellfire Harry over the course of two years began to formulate a plan. He would see his work through until he felt the Auror Corp was back to full capacity and Gawain Robards (his mentor) was promoted to head of the department. Sure enough it was a week past the promotion when Harry had walked into Director Robards office and turned in his robes and pocket-watch. He then went on to tell her how he would be going on a trip for a few months back to Australia. He reminded her about the man they had met in a dingy little pub just outside of Brisbane who told them about the cultural tradition of a walkabout. Harry's eyes lit with excitement as he explained how he would start in Brisbane and then see where his feet took him.

From that point Harry had dragged her away from work early to Grimmauld to explain how he needed this and how he just wanted to see "more" as he termed it.

He left soon after, just three days, most everyone took it surprisingly well. Molly had been in a tizzy after he told her, but it didn't last long after he pulled her into a hug and whispered something in her ear. Andromeda had just smiled and kissed his cheek, while Teddy had pouted until Harry promised many gifts for the boy from the travels. Hermione's own mother, Helen, had fretted over the situation until her father, Richard, had calmed her and pulled Harry into a hug. Ron had simply clapped Harry on the back and warned him not to go and 'nearly get killed without us there' before going off in search of his girlfriend.

Of everyone Hermione knew that she was taking his absence the worst...well except for Crookshanks. Indeed after she and Crookshanks had moved over into the refurbished Grimmauld Place with Harry, Andromeda, and Teddy the cat had become use to Harry giving him constant petting whenever he desired. The part-kneazle was only consoled by the fact that he had Teddy to keep him company.

Hermione on the other hand had been spending these past few months living off of the few letters Harry had sent. From the birds that delivered them she could tell he had moved around a bit. The letters themselves were sparse in detail mostly just saying that he was okay and that things were going well on the trip.

What had her worried is the fact that for the past two weeks no letter had come in, and up until that point Harry had always sent one letter per week. What worried her even more was the state of the muggle world. A war was happening in the Middle East, there was talk of more insurrections in Africa, there was some new strain of flu sweeping through Asia and on top of that she had no idea where Harry was at that moment.

~pop~

"Would yous like Winky to get yous another glass Miss Hermy" Hermione didn't give her usual flinch at Winky's way of referring to her.

"No thank you Winky," she replied to the elf, "but maybe you could bring me a slice of that delicious pumpkin pie you made for desert tonight?"

Nodding her head the elf disappeared and reappeared in a flash with the pie slice and a fork.

"Winky's be having to watch to make sure Kreachers not be trying to sneaks more pieces to young Mister Teddy. Missus Andi keep telling Kreacher that Mister Teddy not to be having so many sweets befores his bedtime, but Kreachers keep falling for Young Mister's pout." Winky said.

Hermione gave a small laugh and nodded her head.

"Yes it seems even without Harry here Teddy still found someone to dote on him." Hermione said giving a sad look to Winky.

"You need not to be worrying Miss Hermy. Mister Harry will be finding his way home soon...Winky can tell." the little elf said with a self-satisfied nod before popping out of the room.

"I hope so." Hermione whispered back before placing her long forgotten book on the small table next to her chair and began to enjoy her late night snack.

As she ate her thought kept being pulled towards her best friend and worry began to rise in her stomach. On autopilot her mind began to focus in on more fruitful trains of thought in particular her accomplishments outside of academia and the ministry. Namely in an area that, like her looks, she inherited from her mother. Back before Hermione was born and for the first few years of her life she clearly remembers the way her mother would leave trails for two people to find each other. At times she would be subtle and allow people to work out their feelings themselves, and other times she would simply sit them down and force them to face the truth.

After the war, especially after going to retrieve her parents, Hermione began to see the merit in helping people to find their happiness with one another.

In truth her matchmaking career started on that trip to Australia with Harry and Ron. It was also the end of her relationship with Ron. It had been hard to face her parents, but Harry and Ron had stood next to her. Her mother had looked at her with nothing less than discontent and she had never heard her father's voice with that amount of anger in it, but in the end it wasn't her that was able to calm them. She had stood stock still after removing the spell and allowed them to throw all their anger at her. A few minutes in was when Harry left her side and quietly asked them for a moment of their time. Ron had stopped her from following them into the kitchen. To this day they have sworn that they will not tell her what Harry said to them, but after ten minutes in the kitchen with him they came out calm with only a little rigidity to their shoulders.

From that point on their time in Australia had been one of bittersweet healing for them all. Ron had extra time to deal with the loss of Fred in his own way, and the way the world had turned out. Her parents had time to deal with the little café they had bought, a lifelong dream, and time to really get to know their daughter. Hermione had time to deal with the past year, and make peace with some of the atrocities that had come to pass. And Harry. Harry went through his obligatory state of brooding, but surprisingly her father, Richard, took to spending time with Harry. With her father taking the time to talk with him, Harry went through a transformation in a matter of two weeks. Their last week there Harry was smiling, truly smiling, and in turn they were all smiling.

She and Ronald had tried to make things work in the beautiful paradise they found themselves in, but things just didn't work. They fought as was their usual means of communication, but it would be followed by a heated snogging session. In the last few days though that had stopped. On the third to last night it was Ron who broached the subject, and in a surprisingly quiet conversation they ended their brief romance.

During their time in the southern land though Hermione did pay attention to one particular subject: her parents. It could be said that they were affectionate people before the memory charm, but in Australia they were worse than teenagers. Always making eyes at one another, not-so-subtle hand placements, and always with the kissing. It was enough to drive Hermione batty, and gave Harry and Ron both honest laughter and uncomfortable moments with her parents.

Richard and Helen Granger were acting just like her Grandmother and Aunt said they had when they first met. Without the burden of their surgery looming over them or the hordes of invites to speak at some university with a dentistry program on their techniques and papers, the two were free and happy. It was in this that Hermione cut her teeth on helping her loved ones find happiness.

The next three years were so amazing with her parents. They had sold the little café and moved back to England, but decided against reopening their practice. With the money they had saved over the years early retirement was possible and they planned on spending as much time with their daughter as they could. The café as it turned out was bought by an anonymous buyer (Harry) who bought their small home in Brisbane as well and left their names on the deed (Richard and Helen would make great use of this during the summers with the aid of international portkeys). His defense of the action was quite simple (I did it because I wanted to, and you can't change it) and he wouldn't budge on his position. The poor boy nearly passed out from lack of oxygen when Hermione and Helen found out and bombarded him with a dual hug (this particular trait was learned from her mother as well). As soon as they were back Hermione moved back in with her parents and spent the year finishing her schooling at the still rebuilding Hogwarts. Her daily Floo into the new Headmistress McGonagall's office was something she would cherish for the rest of her life, with her mother and father always there to see her off with a smile. Though her time at home taught her the importance of the variety of privacy charms one can learn when one lives with...amorous parents. Ron was busy at WWW and Harry still going through training, so her time with the boys was limited. But it was at this time that she began the workings of her first foray into matchmaking, and her target was Ronald.

* * *

**Ronald and Lavender (Spring 1999)**

In all honesty the Ron who came out of the war was the Ron Hermione could have seen herself with if she hadn't already tried. He was much more subdued in his emotions and actually became a hard worker with the help of George, Lee, and Percy. The scars of the war and his need for approval began to wash away with so many people helping him become Ron, and not just another Weasley or Harry's best friend. This Ron stood taller and was a bit, a bit, more soft-spoken.

Lavender Brown had survived her wounds from Greyback just barely. She had just become able to move around when they left for Australia. When they got back they had visited and seen the once bubbly, lively Lavender missing. In her place was a quiet and withdrawn girl. Bill Weasley had been coming to see her and helping her deal with the extent of her attack. Lavender like Bill did not have lycanthropy, but she would have to deal with burst of anger and certain hungers, urges, and odd ticks associated with her affliction.

Hermione spent her time in the small classes she took with Lavender always at her side, along with Parvati, and took the time to bring out the girl. At first Lavender was constantly covered in thick sweaters and high necklines. The only scarring visible was below her left ear where it wrapped around to her cheek.

It took a while before the girl became more open to everyone. One of the major tipping points was the day Hermione herself showed the scar left by Bellatrix to Lavender. Both had broken down and cried while clinging to each other. Harry and Ron had found them many hours later at The Hogs Head, both proudly showing their still red skin and thoroughly sloshed. The two girls had lamented on their own loss to the boys, and then expressed the relief they had both felt when the offenders had met their end. Bellatrix by way of Molly Weasley no longer cackled her way into anyone's life, and Greyback had been killed quite swiftly by Professor Flitwick after trying to escape right after the battle. This revelry had led to another round being ordered and Abeforth regaling them in the might of the tiny professor's spellfire that killed the crazed werewolf.

It was after that particular night that the machinations of Hermione's matchmaking started.

At first it was simply making sure to stop by WWW with Lavender every time she and the other girl happened to be walking down Diagon Alley together. The next stage was arranging Ron and Lavender time together when the group of them would meet at a pub to catch up. She always made sure there was a corner booth and plenty of space from the rest of the crowd for them. She made sure Lavender was at every Weasley family dinner on Sunday nights, and to her surprise Molly had smiled at her every time. Molly had not taken the breakup of Ron and Hermione well, she had tried to "sort-out" their problems but was stopped by the two and made to understand. According to Ginny, Molly had cottoned on early to Hermione's plan and thoroughly approved of the pair.

It took until they graduated before anything substantial happened, but the day they had received their NEWT scores Ron walked up to Lavender and asked if she would allow him to escort her to the celebration dinner at the Three Broomsticks.

From that point on the two were stuck together at the hip. They spent the following three years in a quite affectionate relationship, though not as bad as their first. The nicknames were used once again, but this time it was always with a bit on mirth with its tone.

In the past year Ron had taken up the newly opened slot for announcer of the Chudley Cannons games along with Lee Jordan and had been moving up the ranks to possibly take over covering all the organized games for England over the Wireless given his popularity as a war hero and quidditch enthusiast. Something that he had told Harry and Hermione in private before Harry left was that he had already bought a ring and was planning on proposing to Lavender at Christmas, only three weeks away. His only stipulation for agreeing to Harry's departure was that he had to be back for that moment.

Rolling off her victory of her first matchmaking success she and her mother sat down and gave her the rundown of her next targets…eh couple.

* * *

**George and Angelina (Summer 1999), Percy and…Lee? (Fall and Winter 1999/2000)**

George and Angelina were easy to handle considering their long history, but the problem lay in the fact that George had been slow-going into returning into his former self. Angelina had taken up residence in the flat above WWW along with George and Lee, and spent all her time working with the Weasley's and the other Gryffindor Qudditch alumnus rebuilding the Wheezes to its former glory.

The breakthrough for this success came three months after the first anniversary of the battle, and incidentally Harry's nineteenth birthday.

Hermione had spent quite a lot of time in Diagon Alley during that summer. She had taken a quiet little job at Flourish and Blotts to help pass the time and surprisingly enough it helped quite a bit in pushing George into opening back up.

Unknowingly Ron, Percy, and Lee had played major roles in the plan as well particularly in the way they handled George. She knew that between them, his other brothers, and Oliver Wood they could kick-start his old self easily if a prank was involved. Unfortunately for Harry a target was needed and he fit the bill.

Her groundwork was easily laid with a subtle mention of a birthday prank to Charlie, who was as much a gossip as his mother, who then spread the idea through the grapevine. Not long after the plan was formed for a very special slice of birthday treacle tart for Harry. Hermione's conscience had weighed heavily on her over allowing Harry to be pranked on his birthday, but her reasoning was that it was harmless fun.

When the night came she was as surprised as anyone else when after his first bite of his slice of treacle tart Harry transformed into what appeared to be a rhesus macaque. It took several minutes of him climbing over furniture squawking before a very relieved Harry transformed back leaving in his wake six howling-with-laughter Weasley siblings, two trying-to-hide their own laughing Weasley parents, two perplexed house elves, one giggling Andromeda, one laugh/gurgling Teddy, two surprised Granger parents, and the rest of the room on the floor holding their sides. Angelina, though, was smiling slightly and only looking at George.

She watched the two every moment she could for the rest of the night. It wasn't until a few minutes before midnight before Angelina pulled George off to the small Garden that Winky had put outside. She quietly followed and peered out to see how the situation would go. To her surprise very few words were spoken. George began to speak and before he could get out a full sentence Angelina had pulled him down to a full snog.

Hermione was more than happy with how the situation out at that point. She remembers turning to leave but stopping when she finally noticed Harry looking over her shoulder.

"Well at least I didn't turn into a monkey for nothing." he had said, "Next time you come up with one of your plans though, can it not be anything with a tail. It's bloody hard to figure out the balance with those things." he had finished with a wink before pulling her back to the sitting room.

"I didn't know what they were going to do only that George was to be the mastermind." she had replied with a smile. Harry simply shook his head before scooping up is godson and moving to talk to her parents. That was when her second plan came into motion.

Over her time "helping" George and Angelina, Hermione had noticed some oddities about the way Percy behaved around a certain laid back, dreadlocks styled boy. It had taken her quite a while to realize why the smiles, looks, and light blushes really meant. She had never questioned the views on alternate lifestyles in the wizarding world, but in her research after her realization she learned that the wizarding world was much more open in that area. As a smaller community it had always fostered the idea of open love (as long as it was committed love after a certain age), but she found out that the concept was never really spoken of to the young people of the community. It was accepted, but not explicitly talked about in open forum.

She had begun the plan of opening up Percy and Lee to the idea two weeks before the birthday party when she suggested they split the cost of a gift, a subtle way of pairing them up outside of work. It had worked like a charm as they showed up together, and as luck would have it they spent most of the party within speaking distance of one another.

Her mother had warned her after the party about trying to push too much, as even though the wizarding community may have open values the two young men would still face difficulties if they were to enter a relationship.

At this warning Hermione had contemplated for several days before organizing a very small get together consisting of Fleur, Ginny, Katie, Alicia, and Angelina. She had added Andromeda and Winky to the discussion as soon as she had kicked Harry out of his kitchen at Grimmauld and sealed the door for their discussion. Angelina had been the most outspoken on the subject as she two had noticed the looks and given her whole-hearted approval on the idea. Fleur, Katie, and Alicia had likewise given the idea a thumbs-up. Ginny and Andromeda had taken more time to contemplate. Andromeda had said that even though the wizarding world was more open to the interpretation of love there would still be some who would cause trouble, but then stated that it was no reason not to help the boys along if everyone believed they would be a good match. Ginny had smiled and stated that it would take a lot of work to get Percy to be open to the idea as he and Penelope Clearwater had only kissed twice in the two years they dated. She had then amended that statement by saying that the reason why made more sense at that moment. Winky had simply said that the two pretty men would make a nice couple, which caused the room to dissolve into laughter. (sidenote: Molly Weasley found out about this secret meeting three years later, and only forgave the women involved when they agreed to allow her to participate in the next one.)

Over the next five months Hermione laid slight hints, left suggestions, and gave small pushes to them to acknowledge the other in some way all the while beginning her first days in the Law Offices of the Ministry. On her birthday in the slightly frosty September air she found them talking on the bank of the pond close to Fred. Lee had his arm around the slightly smaller Percy. On Halloween that year Percy looked to be ready to speak more intimately with Lee, but pulled away at the last minute when the party got too loud. Percy had come to talk to her after that, he had asked questions about the muggle world and how it handled situations dealing with homosexuals. His wording had been vague, but she could see the wheels turning in his head. Her explanations left him confused and a bit downtrodden, but upon her description of what she believed he perked up at the idea of happiness with love no matter the person's sex. She found out later that Lee had approached the three former Gryffindor chasers and Oliver to discuss the topic.

Her big break in this matchmaking pair up had come on a frigid November day during her daily lunch with Harry at a small café just off Diagon Alley. A shivering Percy had approached them as soon as they had sat down with their orders and shyly asked if they could talk. He had explained his feelings and how he had gone to a muggle book store to research the subject of homosexuality. His nervous glances at Harry were appeased when the other young man had simply smiled at Percy and urged him to continue. Over the lunch Percy divulged all of his worries and fears to the two. In return he had been encouraged to approach the subject with Lee and see how the other man felt.

To her immense happiness that Christmas the two men had walked into the Burrow holding hands and were met with nothing but well-wishers, an ecstatic Arthur & Molly Weasley, and quite a few ribald jokes from the other Weasley Brothers (which were soon quieted by the looks given from the women).

The one thing Hermione had noticed at that party was the lack of usual intimacy between the new parents Bill and Fleur (Victoire).

* * *

**Bill and Fleur (Spring 2000)**

It wasn't until that spring (2000) that Hermione really noticed the lackluster between the two new parents. She of course understood the stresses of a newborn and how the sex-drive of the mother in particular would take a back seat to the new responsibilities of her body, but the entire situation bothered her because according to her mother and Molly that phase should have passed by that point.

This particular couple took her two months to crack. She had relied heavily on the advice from Molly, Andromeda, and her mother in this time. But the clue that caused her to understand the problem surprisingly came from a very uncomfortable talk with Arthur Weasley.

The Weasley Patriarch had pulled her into his study after overhearing one of her talks with Molly and explained that it was more than likely not just Fleur with the lackluster. He went on to explain how when Bill was born he had gone through something similar. "Constantly working and worrying over a new life can douse a man's sexual desire very quickly," he had said. Then he had said that maybe if Fleur were to broach the subject in a bold way that may just be what Bill would need to snap out of his intimate lethargy. He had then begun to describe how Molly had snapped him out of his own haze back when they had Bill, but had been quickly stopped by an extremely red-faced Hermione.

She had taken his advice to heart, though, and requested Fleur's company on a trip to Muggle London. On that trip she had brought Fleur to a muggle lingerie shop and stated blatantly that something with strings may distract Bill from his current frazzled state.

Two nights after that she had been asked to babysit Victoire for the night, and when the French witch arrived in the morning she had worn a very lazy smile and rumpled hair. The look on her father's face that morning had been priceless, a sexed-up veela apparently gave off even more of an allure than they do at their normal state. Her mother had not been amused at his goofy smile.

The next weekend Hermione received a large box of Honeyduke's chocolate from Bill with a note thoroughly expressing how much he was in her debt.

* * *

_**Grimmauld Place Library: Friday December 5, 2003**_

~pop~

The sound of Kreacher apparating in startled Hermione as she was pulled from her revelry.

"Kreacher is sorry he surprised you Miss Hermione."

"No its fine Kreacher, I was just deep in thought."

"Would you like Kreacher to be taking you plate and fork Miss?"

Hermione stared at the elf for a minute before making up her mind.

"Actually Kreacher if you wouldn't mind. I'll have another piece of tart and the rest of that bottle of wine on the counter in the kitchen." She replied with a smile. "Tomorrow is Saturday so I'm going to relax in front of this fire with a comfortable blanket and enjoy my thoughts."

"Yes Miss," he said as he popped away with her plate, before reappearing a moment later with a tray holding her tart, the bottle, and the glass for the wine. "Kreacher hopes you enjoy your night Miss. Mistress Andromeda and Mister Teddy have already long been asleep." He said as he waved his other hand at the tray and its contents nestled themselves on the table next to her.

"Thank you Kreacher. You have a good night as well." She said before he vanished.

"Now where was I?" She asked herself while pouring the wine. "Oh right 2000. Molly and Arthur."

* * *

**Molly and Arthur (Fall 2000)**

The use of her skills on Molly and Arthur were something she always questioned. She had been informed by her mother that Molly had broached the subject of sex during the two women's weekly tea. Molly had noticed the way her parents were around each other (much to Hermione's discomfort) and asked if it was just because of their recent vacation to their summer home in Brisbane or if there was something else to it.

In the long discussion that followed Hermione learned more about Molly and Arthur's sex life, Her parents sex life, and sex-lives in general than she would ever want to learn given the source. But it had been educational in context of Molly and Arthur, who now with no children in the home were at a sort-of loss about how to act around one another. Molly had expressed her want of a more adventurous sex-life, like that of Hermione's parents (Hermione had wretched a bit at this). Arthur hadn't been perceptive of his wife's wants and had apparently not noticed the subtle hints his wife had started giving him.

With this in mind Hermione formulated a quick plan to help the woman she considered a surrogate-mother or second aunt. She had apparated to Shell Cottage and asked Bill to take care of Victoire while she and Fleur took care of a special project. The look on the man's face when he received the answer to the question of what they were doing told her that he had learned his lesson on being nosy. True to the answer she gave Molly's oldest son, she and Fleur pulled the Weasley Matriarch into the same lingerie shop that she brought Fleur too. The older woman balked at the material she was shown, but after some prodding she picked out a modest nightgown suitable for her age and figure. The two women then brought her to Hermione's parents' home where Helen and the other two gave her a few books on the subject of re-igniting a marriage and offered moral support. As they left Hermione followed Molly to the Burrow and gave the woman a book she had bought when she was much younger and curious about sex. She had explained to the woman that she had for the moment given up on her own love life to start a career and enjoy her family. Molly had begun to reprimand Hermione on not giving up, but was quickly told that Hermione was not giving up just finding other things to fill her time. Hermione then told the woman to let her know if she needed another trip to shop, but this time she would let Helen bring her. The two laughed as they parted ways.

The fruit of Hermione's labor presented itself in a most unfortunate form for herself, Luna, and Ginny. The three had met up at the Wheezes and decided to enjoy their Saturday by walking in the apple orchard at the Burrow. It had turned out to not be a wise decision. As they entered the door to the kitchen they were met with the sight of a very naked Molly and Arthur on the dining table. In the seconds that had followed their entrance Ginny and Hermione had caught their senses and promptly rushed back out the door. Luna had just smiled and said, "Good Morning Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Lovely day out isn't it?" She had been yanked out by the two other girls quickly after.

From that day on the Weasley children knew to owl or knock before entering the Burrow, and to discreetly make sure to scourgify the table before every meal.

Unfortunately soon after this incident there were a slew of former death-eaters that had escaped from Azkaban. The worst of which was Antonin Dolohov. He had tried to reach France in his race across the country, but was caught right before he reached the apparition spot that would take him across the channel. Harry had caught him. She had processed the paperwork for his second trial. He now resided in the lowest level of Azkaban with one of "Fluffy's" litter mates guarding his and all the other escapes cells. The problem with the escape was that it caused the judicial system at the ministry to receive a much needed overhaul. It was a very good thing, but it meant that she and the other new workers (Terry Boot and Susan Bones) were buried under paperwork for the well past the New Year.

* * *

_**Grimmauld Place Library: Saturday December 6, 2003 (very, very, very early morning)**_

Hermione paused in her remembrance again to look at the mantle above the fireplace. On she observed the pictures of the all the people she had come to care deeply for. All the faces were smiling as they moved around in the frames. The brightest smiles were those of Harry and Teddy as they played in one of the boxes that held her books from the day she moved into Grimmauld. The smiles on her face, her mothers, and Andromeda's were quite large in the background as well. That was a good day. The days that came before and after that day only sweetened the memory of that moment. Though that's not to say that there hadn't been a rough spot with a certain female Weasley in those days.

* * *

_**Ginny and Terry, Neville and Hannah (Spring 2001)**_

It was early spring that year when she had begun to think about moving out of her childhood home. Hertfordshire was an amazing place, but the commute to London (even through the Floo) was taxing on her. On top of that she knew she and her parents would really start needing their own space soon.

It was also during this time that one Terry Boot had begun trying to get her attention, she noticed very early on because much like Harry the man had no tact in his approach. She had agreed to one date after a few weeks of his not-so-subtle attentions. The date itself had been big news amongst their friends and family, as Hermione had not dated or shown interest in anyone since Ronald. This had led to many of her male friends sniffing around Terry in the days leading to their date. Harry on the other hand had been very amicable during the situation, he had been very kind in helping her finish up her paperwork on one of his cases and pushed her out the door when it looked like she might run late.

The date was a disaster. The dinner and conversation were wonderful; Terry had been as fun to talk to as he was at work. But the two had figured out early into the night that friendship and thoughtful conversation was where their relationship had its end. Terry had been understanding when they skipped going out for coffee after dinner, and simply stated, "That he knew it wouldn't have been anything more, but had to try." before leaving her at the doorstep of Grimmauld place.

Harry had met her as she walked into the sitting room to make her way to the Floo and offered a glass of wine. The conversation that followed was wrought with honesty and laughter.

At first it had started with how her date had gone, and much to her surprise Harry had guessed the outcome of the date. His explanation was that he had figured she and Terry, while friends, did not have chemistry. Her scoff at the statement led him to explain that as he had noticed from her "matchmaking projects" all of the people had an undeniable amount of "something" in between them, and she and Terry just did not have that. She had consented to his observations once she had considered them thoughtfully.

The next topic was their overall love-lives. Harry and Ginny had never rekindled their brief romance after the battle. The two had spoken at the Burrow once they had returned from Australia, and simply come to terms with the fact that they had both changed to much over their time apart. It had done wonders for the friendship between the two as they now approached one another on a more familial level. Mrs. Weasley had thrown a little tantrum when she had been informed of the development, but was quickly appeased when Harry had hugged her.

They quickly moved to the lack of any romantic relationships that either had been in since their respective Weasley break-ups. Both touted the same reasoning. Neither feeling particularly ready for something of that scope given their careers and personal problems. Harry was busy helping to raise Teddy, and constantly in the middle of a case. Hermione had been rebuilding the relationship with her parents, helping others find their happiness, busy with cases in the ministry, trying to help with Teddy and Victoire, and finally her recent search for a new place to live. Add to this the fact that both of them had to fend off reporters when no other stories were big enough and neither of them felt like exposing someone else to the limelight.

Hermione had then begun her usual joking of maybe trying to set Harry up with his most enthusiastic admirer: one Gabrielle Delacour. The young girl's devotion to Harry had become famous among their friends and family. She had been a constant sight at any get together that Fleur went to in hopes of speaking to Harry. The most humorous instance had been the Christmas party at the Burrow when Lee and Percy had shown up. The young woman had spent the entire evening in a daze of joy as she had taken the seat on the other side of Harry.

It had been around midnight when Hermione had decided she should head home. As they made their way back to the fireplace Harry made the comment that if she wanted to there would always be a room at Grimmauld for her. She had smiled and said she would consider it over the weekend. Right before she left through the Floo Harry made one more comment. He expressed his belief that maybe two of the people that had talked about tonight would be good for each other before pointing to the picture of the reunited DA at the second anniversary of the battle. It was then she noticed the way Ginny had been smiling giving quick glances to Terry.

Her plan had begun formulation that Sunday and by Tuesday she had already given Harry the answer to moving into Grimmauld; a resounding yes.

Her first objective for this new couple had been to have them assist in the redecoration of her new room. Terry being a genius in charms and transfiguration in application, and Ginny having the keen eye on decorating would serve to give her a brilliant new room and allow her to see how their chemistry really was when together.

Harry had sniggered at the blatant set up, and was promptly forced by Andromeda to spend the day working under Winky for the move-in party that had been later that night. Hermione had been quite pleased in the outcome of her machinations as her room had become a perfect place for her with the help of Ginny and Terry. She had also noticed the overwhelming since of attraction her two friends had for each other. Terry as noted on many occasions was not good at approaching women, but around Ginny he was much more relaxed and calm. Ginny on the other hand had always exhibited a gracefulness when approaching men (other than her star-struck faze with Harry), but on that day she had been blushing constantly and took on an almost Tonks-like clumsiness.

That night at the party the two had continued to dance around each other. It had almost driven Hermione mad when after an almost relaxed dance with one another, Ginny and Terry went right back to denying their attraction. In her revising of her plan she noticed Harry had been talking to Neville, and the other boy had taken to glancing off to the right every couple of seconds. When she had followed his eye-line she had found Susan bones and Hannah Abbot giggling and red-faced in the corner, no doubt the two girls had gotten into Seamus' "Special Punch". She knew that it would not have been Susan that Neville was looking at as the buxom red-head had been dating Seamus for a few months at that point. This meant that he had been looking at Hannah, she had decided that while she was working on Terry and Ginny she could possibly help the other two as well. (side note: Everyone was quite surprised when Seamus showed up to a get-together with Susan on his arm. "She saw me at the pub the other night, just grabbed me and said 'we're dancing'. To be honest I've never been so scared in m'life. It's great!")

Over her next few weeks at work Hermione had begun to slowly draw up a schedule to help with her plans. Her first problem was learning if Hannah was at all interested in Neville. She received a quick and quiet answer from Susan. It turned out that Hannah had always taken a fancy to the Herbology prodigy, as he had helped her in the early years at Hogwarts when she had struggled with the subject. She had then been told if she needed help that Susan was more than willing set things up for the two. It turned out that her co-worker was quite the observant person and had been watching all of Hermione's projects from the side.

With Susan's help she was able to get her potential couples in the same room quite often from that point onward. They had worked tirelessly in breaking down the shyness of Neville and Hannah when they were around each other. In her free time Hermione had tried to work as a go-between for Terry and Ginny. She never revealed what the other said, but did her best to encourage the two to open up to one another. Everything had come to a head one night when the four along Ron, Lavender, Harry, and Hermione were out on one of her date set-ups.

Ginny had become agitated at a suggestion from Hermione that Terry dance with Ginny. The young red-head had almost given everyone whiplash at the speed her temper flared. She had over the course of a few minutes exposed all of the machinations that Hermione had been the mastermind of, and then berated the fact that Hermione meddled with everyone's lives. Harry had stood to defend Hermione, but her arm stopped him as she used him as leverage to propel herself away from the table in a quick run to the bathroom.

Much like her first year at Hogwart's it had been Harry who sought her out (This time sans Ron) and comforted her. He held her as he whispered how much she had been helping everyone and that Ginny was just a defensive person. She had questioned if she was actually that manipulative towards the people she cared for, and if they would hate her for her "meddling" as Ginny termed it early. Harry had apparated her out of the restroom when someone had started to open the door. He had led her to her room at Grimmauld and told her to wait for him to come back.

She had been told later that between the might of Ron, Lavender, and Harry's chastising Ginny had herself broken down. In a surprising turn of events though Terry had moved past all the awkwardness of the situation and comforted the young girl saying, "You might think what Hermione's doing is meddling, but I really don't mind. She's not hurting anyone. In fact from the look of everyone she's doing right by them. And she's trying to do right by us, so how about I take you out for some coffee and we actually talk?" He had then led a shocked Ginny out of the pub to the amusement of the others. The next day Ginny showed up to Grimmauld with a large amount of Sugar Quills and Honeyduke's brick chocolate in order to apologize and dish about her first date in ages. Similarly Neville and Hannah had appeared two days later at Hermione's office holding hands and informed Hermione (and Susan) that they would be treated to a nice lunch at the Leaky Cauldron where Hannah had personally cooked for them.

She had spent rest of that year and a quarter of the next happily enjoying her friends happiness. While playing with Teddy or Victoire she would relate her successes, much to the amusement of those witnessing the event, or would simply enjoy tea with Andromeda, her mother, and Molly while listening to them gossip. All of the couples were strong together, that's not to say there weren't down-times with each. Ginny and Fleur were notoriously strong-willed women with tempers, but Terry and Bill had interesting ways of calming their respective women when most needed. Ron and Lavender would go through spats with one another every few months, but would always forgive each other in a sickeningly sweet display of affection. Lee and Percy were interestingly quiet in their disputes, and would always work out their problems in private even though the tension would always be apparent to everyone. Her parents and the Weasley's parents had their own ways of dealing with disputes perfected over time, and always seemed to resolve their problems the quickest.

During this time Hermione had briefly considered trying to find someone for Harry, but interestingly enough Harry had always seem to know when that thought would cross her mind. He would simply stare at her with his right eyebrow quirked up before pushing his new glasses up the bridge of his nose, and it would quell any notion of trying to pull one over on him. The few times she had relayed this to the older women they would all develop small smiles before quickly changing the subject.

It wasn't until the summer of 2002 that the bug bit her again when she noticed a slightly melancholic Charlie, the only unattached Weasley brother, as he gave a sad sigh while watching a few of the couples dance at the anniversary dinner of Molly and Arthur. In that instant she made a mental list and double checked it before smiling.

* * *

_**Charlie and Daphne (Summer 2002)**_

With everything she knew about the unattached females, ones that might be interested in Charlie, and Charlie's own personality she devised a series of plans.

Charlie Weasley despite his appearance as a rough and tumble man was actually a burly teddy bear. The shortest of the Weasley men and a notorious gossip amongst his family, Charlie just had not fit into any mold. After the war he had spent a year in Romania before returning home and joining the Dept. of Magical Creatures where he assisted in a reformation of the entire office. From there the man had systematically called for changes in regulation for the entire ministry with the help of his father, Harry, the fully elected Kingsley, and Hermione herself. Despite all of his fire about work, change, and family Charlie had one major flaw. The man had been more nervous around women than Neville or Harry ever were. After considering the problem it had made sense, as the man had spent quite a long time with nothing but other men and dragons as company. She had known one of the other reasons for his introverted nature around people was the trouble he had learning when he was younger. She had noticed from a few of his memos that his spelling would be off on certain words, and when they would meet for an action he was trying to push through to the Wizengamot that he had to take longer than normal to read through sections of articles. From there she had deduced that Charlie might have a form of what muggle doctors called dyslexia. It had taken a good bit of convincing but she had finally taken him to her aunt who specialized in learning disorders. He had left the meeting with materials to help him manage his condition and a relieved air as he had made a promise to make sure Molly would send her a large box of fudge in return for her help. He had even slightly stuttered around Andromeda even though he had known Tonks in school.

She had immediately dismissed the idea of Katie Bell or Alicia Spinnet. Those two both knew Charlie from when he was the Star Seeker and Captain of Gryffindor, and were both to big in personality for him. She also dismissed Padma, because the girl had shown her interest had been firmly in a young French wizard in the International Liaison Office. Her sister, Parvarti, had taken to dating and breaking up with Dean Thomas on a monthly interval so she would not do. No, Hermione had quite a hard time trying to find a woman for Charlie until her lunch break one day where she ran into a familiar and surprisingly familiar face.

In her head the only female that she knew that there was only one who might have the patience to wait for the Charlie everyone else knew to show himself. Daphne Greengrass.

After the war had ended most of their Slytherin classmates had dissolved into obscurity. Pansy Parkinson had taken up as Madame Malkin's assistant after being given a slap on the hand by the ministry, and had been seen being courted by Justin Finch-Fletchy(a muggleborn). Goyle had come through the war with his head down and regret apparent in every action. He had shown up at Hogwarts the day after his trial and began working on the castle. It had taken six months before Hagrid had pulled the young man to his cabin and offered him an apprenticeship as a Gamekeeper. Tracey Davis, whose family had been decidedly neutral, had shown up at the ministry gala commemorating the war victims as an assistant to the head of the Goblin Liaison office. Blaise Zabini, Millicent Bullstrode, and Theodore Nott had all moved to France and the only words spoken about them were that they had taken up with a few un-reputable sources. Draco Malfoy had spent two years under house arrest with his mother only leaving to visit his father in Azkaban, but had disappeared after his probation was done. Many had questioned where the boy had gone and if he was planning something, but Hermione had learned by way of Harry that Draco's movement were carefully watched by the international Auror community. Daphne Greengrass, much like Tracey Davis, had no stock in the war other than to keep her family and herself safe. She had been touted, along with Tracey, as being the only students from Slytherin who had actually helped in the Battle of Hogwarts. Once they had taken all of the younger years to safety, they had taken up with the rest of the reinforcements from Hogsmeade and fought their way into the castle. She, her younger sister Astoria, and Tracey had walked proudly back into Hogwarts the next year to take the few necessary classes. Astoria as it turned out had quite the thing for brave little Gryffindor's and promptly declared her love for Dennis Creevey (the poor boy had passed out at the proclamation, but was quite happy with the results if Minerva was to be believed). Daphne had skyrocketed through the ranks of the Committee on Experimental Charms, and had been instrumental in the development of a charm to detect use of the unforgivable more quickly. On top of this Daphne had proven herself a friend to Hermione after a quiet lunch in the cafeteria of the ministry.

And the great thing about the gorgeous, blonde Slytherin was her views on relationships. Much like Hermione, Daphne took a quality-more than-quantity approach. She explained that much like her mother she was fine waiting for the right man to come along. There was no reason for her to flit about and date men when she was so young and enjoying the time with her family and friends. She had amended her statement with if she did meet the right man she wouldn't let him go; it was just more of a waiting/watching tactic.

Hermione had known that if Daphne would just meet Charlie there could be something. She ran through her list of Daphne's likes in men: opinionated, intelligent, honest, family-orientated, and kind. She knew Charlie fit the bill, and she knew that Charlie had a thing for blondes as they were the ones he was the most nervous around. She had just hoped that inviting Daphne to the usual Sunday Roast at the Burrow would turn out as she hoped.

It had gone swimmingly as Daphne was welcomed with smiles and far less snake jokes that she had originally thought. At dinner Daphne had be sat next to Hermione across from Charlie, and had spent the main portion of the meal speaking amicably to the others while stealing glances at the very fit man who found his mashed potatoes very interesting. The moment Hermione had started to worry was when Daphne had brought up the new bill on Dragon breeding in Wales, the bill on which Charlie had spent four months working. She had commented that the bill did not have the clout nor enough reasoning to be pushed through. At that comment the table had still as Charlie looked up for the first time since sitting. From there a heated debate began between the two which left Hermione horrified at the blunder she had made in her matchmaking. After a very tense desert Hermione had hid away on the front porch of the Burrow as everyone watched Charlie and Daphne eye each other from across the room. Little Teddy and Victoire were her only reprieve as he sat watching them play in the waning light. Harry had come out with a smile as he sat next to her and told her that the night was not over yet. His prediction had been right as Charlie had followed Daphne out ten minutes later and before he could get in a word the blonde turned around handing him a small piece of paper telling him that if he should want to debate more he should at least to it over another meal. She had winked before waving to Harry, Hermione, and the two children before walking down the drive to the apparition point leaving a stunned and smiling Charlie in her wake.

Hermione had been wrong about Daphne having any patience in waiting for Charlie. She did however see a man she had instant attraction for and went about the best way to get him: instigation. Looking back on it Hermione had not taken into account that Daphne was in fact a true Slytherin with all the cunning her house boasts.

The two had since been notorious for their lively debates and quick exits when their passionate speeches were at their height.

* * *

_**Grimmauld Place Library: Saturday December 6, 2003 (very, very early morning)**_

"Hermione, what are you still doing up?" Andromeda asked as she walked into the library.

"Oh, Andi. I'm just thinking." Hermione said with a smile, "I thought you had gone to bed."

"I did, but after that dinner," She began with a roll of her eyes, "dealing with Teddy, watching one of your recent matchmakings take off, and of course being one of your targets means for a restless night." She finished with a smirk.

"Oh, I don't know what you mean." Hermione lied as she took a long sip from her wine glass. "Auror Robards was just…"

"He was just what Hermione?" Andromeda interrupted with a smile, "A handsome, widower. Who happens to be charming and quite easy to get along with," Andromeda laughed at the innocent look on Hermione's face. "Yes I agreed for him to call on me when he asked…and I will admit that the man looks spectacular when walking away." Andromeda added causing Hermione to nearly spit her wine in laughter.

"Andi," the younger girl admonished.

"What, was that not the desired effect of having him over tonight?" The woman asked as she conjured and poured herself a glass of wine. "Well, how do think it will go between Viktor and Luna? They looked very…intrigued with one another at dinner."

"For your information that was not my doing. I don't think anyone could set Luna up…she's just so…Luna about everything." Hermione paused for another sip, "She actually came to me and said she would be around tonight. Surprised me by saying that she would be interested in meeting Viktor and she knew he would be here hoping to see me and Harry."

"Yes, well she always had seemed a bit too much like her mother in that sense I guess. That's how Evanna apparently met Xenophilius you know? Just showed up at a dinner he was attending and introduced herself." Andi said smiling.

The two laughed and talked for a while before Andi brought up something for Hermione to think on.

"You know Hermione dear. It's fine if you're worried about everyone, but if you're starting in on more matchmaking because you're fretting over…no don't interrupt." She chastised the girl who looked to start speaking. "It would be okay if you took some time off from it Hermione. Maybe start worrying about your own love-life. I know Helen, Molly and I have brought this up time and again, but really. There is nothing wrong in dating a bit. One date in five years since an ill-begotten romance with Ronald Weasley. Darling I would be climbing up the walls if I were your age and didn't have any physical release other than my own hand. Oh don't go blushing on me." She added as the young girl tilted her glass up to hide her flaming cheeks. "Sweetheart. You are a young, beautiful, and vibrant woman. You deserve to enjoy that while it last. Be happy, Hermione." At that Andi finished her wine and banished the glass before walking to the door. As she opened the door she turned to look at Hermione and said, "There's a certain young man; dark hair, vivid eyes, and an intense love for you. When he returns I think you'd find he's much better than any image you could come up with late at night, if you just took the chance that is." She glided out the door leaving Hermione gaping like a fish.

Soon after Hermione had finished her bottle of wine and nestled deeper into the warm chair, pulling the blanket over her, and allowing Crookshanks to curl up on the other end she fell into a deep sleep letting her wine-addled brain dream things she had long ago deemed inappropriate about her best friend.

* * *

_**Grimmauld Place Library Saturday December 6, 2003 (late morning)**_

Hermione's slow pull back into consciousness started with the sound of a happily purring Crookshanks and the quiet whispers of a slightly deep voice. Then she felt something moving hair from her face. Finally she saw a face, one that she had been hoping to see again since two months and twenty-seven days ago, a face that she had dreamed of all night long.

"Harry!" she managed to shriek through the sleep and cottonmouth that plagued her system, as she launched herself and him onto the floor.

Her only concern as she began to cry into his chest was that she could feel and hear the rumble emanating from her new pillow as he chuckled lightly.

"It's okay, I'm back Hermione." Harry said.

* * *

**From the Author:** Hope you have enjoyed the first part in this two part fanfiction of mine. The second part should be up real soon (as soon as I finish editing it so maybe tomorrow or the next day), and then I'm off to continue A Brave New World.

Sincerely,

**~A Vagrant Boy~**


	2. Part 2: The Return, The Gifts, The Love

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of this canon set up by JK Rowling or any affiliates connected to the books, movies, video games, or any other media that the series has moved to at this time. I'm just having fun on their playground. Harmless fun.

**Author's note:** This story just won't stop growing in my head, so it will have a third part.

I apologize for not meeting my deadline for posting. I have no excuse other than pure lethargy. I will no longer be setting deadlines for myself and posting them as it's not fair to my readers. I'm sorry.

Trust me when I say that I know this story comes off as sickeningly sweet, but hopefully it works. Enjoy.

**Matchmaking Granger: The Return, The Gifts, and The Love**

**Grimmauld Place Library Saturday December 6, 2003 (exactly 6.2 seconds where we last left off)**

Hermione Granger had, had her share of cries in life. Given everything she had lived through she felt she had earned the right to cry if she felt the need.

That being said, the only other time crying had felt this good was the moment she had realized that Harry had indeed leapt from Hagrid's arms when the moment before he had been dead. The cry she had at this moment was just as good, and under much less stressful circumstances.

What was making it even better was the feeling of being encased in Harry's arms as he gently rubbed her back and whispered that everything was okay.

It was a few minutes before she began to allow any other external stimuli to breach her bubble of happiness. The first thing she could hear were the sounds of Andromeda and Winky sighing, Teddy giggling, and the slight wheeze still attached to Kreacher's breathing. The first sight she could see (once the tears slightly dissipated) was Harry smiling at her. His glasses were askew on his face, he had slightly more stubble than she was used to seeing on him, and expression was more relaxed than she had seen it since after the war (but before the funerals). The first smell was easy to place for her; it was clean and crisp, a smell she long ago associated with harry. A second scent lay just beyond the first though; it smelled like freshly-mown grass (side-note: wink-wink). The first feeling was Harry underneath her, holding her. She could also feel the decidedly warm after-effects of her dreams last night. Dreams she had just started to remember. She hoped the blush she could feel begin to light her face was hidden well as she placed her head back on Harry's chest. Then she felt the taste; sour and acidic. She had drunk far too much for someone who usually sticks to one glass per night.

"Harry?" she began as she lifted her still teary eyes and moved her hand in front of her mouth. "I'm so happy you're back…so, so happy. But I should go freshen up really fast." She lifted herself of him in a quick motion, escaping his arms as she pushed up. She saw his face begin to frown as the world began to swirl around her, and a certain lightness took over her head.

"Whoa Hermione!" She heard Harry exclaim before once again feeling arms encircle her as she swayed. "Sweet Morgana's tits Hermione! Andi said you had been drinking last night, but I haven't seen you like this since after that full moon you and the girls spent with Lavender." He said with a bemused look.

"Harry not so loud, please. And watch your language Teddy's right there." Hermione replied and gained a small chuckle from the aforementioned child.

"Grandma Andi, Hermione-Mum. Harry-Dad said a bad word. That means ten knuts in the jar right?" The little boy exclaimed with glee as his hair and eyes shifted from mimicking Harry to Hermione in an unconscious bid for agreement.

Everyone in the room noticed the widening of Harry's smile at hearing the disjointed terms Teddy had used for his godfather and godmother.

"That it does Teddy." Harry said looking over at the boy. "What's it up lately?"

"One Galleon, Ten sickles, and twenty knuts." The boy said with a beaming smile.

"Really?" Harry asked looking at Andromeda and Hermione. "Uncle Ron and Uncle George have been around a lot haven't they?"

"Yes, but actually a good bit of that is actually converted pounds. It seems Richard and the Weasley men have taken to television you put in the parlor. There was a dispute over one of those footy-matches they were watching with Teddy, and Winky didn't take to kindly to the reaction of Richard losing his bet with George over the outcome of the match." Andromeda answered with a smirk, and Winky gave a blush at the memory of her admittedly, slight over-reaction (the memory of Winky brandishing a wooden stirring spoon charging them would forever cause nightmares in Richard and George).

"Okay could everyone speak less or in a softer tone, please?" Hermione asked as her right hand came up to pinch the bridge of her nose.

"Right." Harry said with a smile as he moved one arm from her back to behind her knees and lifted her into the bridal position causing a very un-Hermione like 'eep!' as her arms went around his neck on instinct. "Kreacher would you please fetch my potions kit, a pepper-up potion, a handful of Mistletoe Berries and a few Valerian sprigs from the garden?" after he witnessed Kreachers nod and soft pop out of the room, Harry stopped Hermione's question before it began, "I've learned quite a few things over the past few months, and one of them is a better way to cure a hang-over than the standard potion." He then turned to Winky, "Winky, I was thinking we could have an early lunch. Would you mind popping over to Richard and Helen's to see if they would mind coming for a bite?" As he saw her nod and prepare to leave he said, "and if you don't mind let's make me returning a surprise for them…as well as Hermione's current state as it will take me an hour to brew the potion." He added a wink to the little elf which caused her and the others (sans Hermione) to laugh as she popped out of the room.

"Honestly, Harry! Let me down! I'm quite capable of taking care of a hang-over and walking." She finished with a huff and a wince at the noise level she caused. She began to glare at him until she saw his smile shift.

Hermione Granger was the undisputed expert on anything Harry Potter. Over years of observation, conversation, and action she had known everything he could say or not say, do or not do to someone, express in every facet of communication, and every belief he had held strong. Yet, the look she saw on his face at that moment was not in her mental catalogue. She ran through the files twice in her head as he began to walk them towards the kitchen with Andromeda and Teddy on their heels. No this was one look she had never seen Harry give anyone.

"Oh, I know you're more than capable. But so am I. So let me." Was all he said as he deposited her on one of the stools next to the small island in the center of the refurbished kitchen and tossed a full sickle into the "bad word" jar. In the time it took them to walk down the stairs and into the kitchen Kreacher had already set up Harry's cauldron on a burner and laid the rest of the requested materials in a neat row next to the separate sink they use for a makeshift potions lab. (Harry never did like the full one in the basement). "Now I'm going to get started on this while you three catch me up on what I've missed and hopefully we can give a good shock to Richard and Helen when they arrive."

As if called Winky appeared next to Harry and stated, "The Grangers shall be here in thirty minutes Master Harry."

"Perfect!" Harry said smiling as he looked at Winky, "and I thought we were over all that 'Master' business last year?"

"Yes sir, Master Harry, but things be changing." The little elf answered cryptically before moving over to the open section of the kitchen where Kreacher had already began moving ingredients about. "Winky and Kreacher will be working on lunch whiles yous catch up." She finished with a resolute nod before grabbing some of the vegetables Kreacher had set out.

"Okay." Harry said with an odd smile gracing his face.

Hermione's brows nit together as she started to say something regarding the loss of all her hard work in getting them to stop with the calling everyone who lived in the house 'Master and Mistress'. But Harry's voice stopped her.

"Well considering the time until our next arrivals I figure I should get the important rundown on what I've missed." He said making a face at his Godson.

"Well Tori and I got to help with de-gnoming the garden at the Burrow a few times!" The little boy exclaimed as his hair cycled to a Weasley ginger color.

"Oh really?" Harry asked while looking at the surprised faces on the two women present. "Let me guess Teddy, whichever one of your Weasley Uncles let you help with that also said not to mention to anyone. Correct?" he stated to the little boy who went white (hair and skin) at the realization of what he had divulged.

"Oh…Um, well…I" Teddy started.

"I believe we can let this information go in light of it being a happy day right ladies?" Harry asked with that odd smile on his face as he looked solely at Hermione (the one who would react the worst to the news).

Before Hermione was able to give her opinion though Andromeda gave a curt nod and "of course" in answer.

Harry nodded as well and began to quarter the mistletoe berries and dump them in the cauldron.

"Harry. Those are much more potent if you dice them into thin strips or grind them in the pommel." Hermione stated as she reached for a few of the extra berries and began to get off the stool. She was stopped in her actions by Harry's larger and calloused hand gently gripping her wrist.

"Hermione, maybe I don't need them to be all that potent." He said with a bemused smirk as he poured in the Pepper-Up potion. "Trust me. I've learned a few things over the years…and in these past three months. Unlike back in Slughorn's class I know why I am doing what I'm doing, I'm not taking shortcuts I don't understand. So on this please divert to my expertise will you." he finished with a chuckle and twisted the Valerian sprigs together allowing the oils to visible before he dumped them into the cauldron. His barb about 6th year would have usually left them with a bit of bittersweet aftertaste for both of them, but this time Harry was acknowledging why she had been angry back then and he was agreeing with her. This day was getting peculiar for Hermione. "Now we play the waiting game for forty minutes…well other than a stir in about twenty or so. So tell me all the juicy gossip." He grinned at them as he rubbed his hands conspiratorially.

"Oh, well you'll be pleased to know that despite her best efforts Hermione hasn't been able to stay idle in your absence." Andromeda supplied with a grin to the faintly blushing Hermione. "She's been up to her old tricks. Just last night she played host to Viktor Krum and Luna Lovegood, as well as myself and your former superior." She said with a smile.

"Krum and Luna?...You and Robards?…Well I'll need a while to wrap my head around that." Harry replied with wide eyes. "But far be it for me to doubt the skills of our personal Aphrodite." Harry gave Hermione his best roguish smile.

"Oh, don't even start with that Potter. Besides I didn't set Luna and Krum up. He stopped by hoping to see the both of us and Luna…well I saw her earlier and she told me she would be stopping by. You know how she is." Hermione said with her own smile. 'If he keeps up those smiles I won't need the hangover cure.' she thought to herself, before blinking at what had just crossed her mind. "Well as far as everything goes. Nothing has really happened lately." She paused in thought, "Well actually Zacharias Smith and Mundugus wound up in the prophet after a very public dispute over what seemed to be a poorly worded agreement over a bet." She gave him a smile. "They were quite sloshed the article said and made a spectacle of themselves on the south end of Diagon. I'm sure we have the article somewhere."

"Oh, yes that I really need to read." He said with a chuckle. "You know I warned Smith last time he was in the Drunkards hold to not get mixed up with old Dung, but the ponce never did like to listen to me did he?"

"No he most certainly did not." Hermione said with a laugh of her own.

The chat was light for a time, and just as he finished his counter-clockwise stir Hermione began to open her mouth to ask him about the trip. But she was interrupted by a very loud sound coming from the Floo on the other side of the kitchen.

"Bloody buggering piss of a way to travel," she heard her father say as he straightened and moved to the side for his wife's arrival. "Of course you come through with nothing but a bit of soot on shoulders." He muttered as Helen strutted out of the fireplace.

"Well Darling, as Hermione and I have told you many times you just have to…" She stopped as she looked past Hermione's shoulder.

There was a long silence that ensued; the only sounds being made were the quite hum coming from Winky as she watched over the stew she was making, the slight wheeze from Kreacher as he sliced a roll of bread, and the noise of Teddy's constant shifting on his stool.

"Papa Richard said a bad word. That means more money for the jar right?" Teddy asked with a grin and his hair and eyes once again shifting to look like Hermione's (and by genetics Helen's as well)

"Yes it most certainly does. Richard, pay the man." Helen said as she began to purposely stride to Harry, "and you." She said as she stopped in front of Harry, and placed both hands on either side of his face looking into his eyes. They stayed like that for a minute as Richard gave the pounds to Teddy (who promptly placed them in the jar with a smug smile). Finally Helen gave a beautiful smile and said, "I'm happy you're back, Harry." She then pulled him in for a tight hug and lifted up on her tippy-toes to kiss his forehead (something undisputedly reserved for only the Granger women).

As she moved to the side Richard similarly grabbed the boy's shoulders and pulled him into a hug. In releasing the younger man from the hug Richard lifted his hand to the back of Harry's head and gave it a soft tap. "That's for not coming back sooner and leaving my little kitten…" Hermione blushed at the nickname her father still resolutely used for her, "worrying about you these past few weeks without a letter."

"Dad…" Hermione began to shake her head (which only caused the headache to flare up again) but was interrupted by Harry

"I'll take my due punishment and make sure I'm never too far from her again Richard…I promise." Harry said turning to her and giving her that same new smile. He then turned back to the cauldron on the countertop. "Now I believe this potion will be done shortly, so we can get rid of your daughter's hangover." Harry paused to watch the 'you're-a-traitor' look Hermione threw at him, and raised eyebrows of her parents, "Then we can all sit down for the lovely looking meal Kreacher and Winky have been working on so quietly behind us." He turned and threw a wink at the two elves who preened under his compliments.

Harry then ladled some of the potion into a conjured cup and handed it to Hermione who gave it a sniff. "Harry are you completely…"

"Yes." He cut her off, "Just drink it Hermione. I promise you'll feel loads better." He smiled again, and she tipped the cup up.

"Oh!" she said surprised. Her headache began to immediately recede and the potion itself tasted like one of those Italian sodas her mother loved so much. "Harry...this is brilliant. You could market this at the wheezes and make a fortune!"

"Ah yes, but if I gave the potion to George you just know he would try and find a way to make into a proper wheeze with some form of prank inside of it wouldn't he?" He replied with a grin before turning to look at Teddy, "But we can talk about that later. I believe this young lad has been waiting for the spoils of my travels quite patiently hasn't he?"

Teddy's face began to light up and he started to nearly vibrate in his seat.

"Now Teddy I will be giving you a few presents," Harry said before giving a conspiratorial wink to Hermione, "but you won't be getting all of them until Christmas alright? And a few of the ones I'm giving you Hermione and Andi will be in charge of when you get to use them." As he said this he walked over to Kreacher who had disappeared for a second and returned with a rucksack.

"Of course Harry-Dad," Teddy said with a toothy smile, "What didya get me." The little boy hopped off his stool and bounded around everyone in his mad dash to his Godfather.

"Wait a moment there." Harry said before turning to Kreacher and Winky. "I believe we'll all take lunch in the parlor, and I mean you two as well." Before the two could protest that it was not a holiday Harry said, "I've presents for everyone, and I spent nearly three painstaking months collecting all of them. You'll be getting the rest on Christmas. So you will take the ones I give you today and enjoy." He said before hoisting Teddy onto his shoulder and carrying the laughing child into the parlor.

"Oh dear," Helen said with a roll of her eyes, "This is going to turn into a spectacle isn't it?"

"Yes, but quite a fun one." Richard said looping Helen's arm through his and offering the other to Andromeda before turning to begin the short walk to the parlor. "Are you coming Kitten?" He threw over his should to Hermione.

With resignation Hermione followed and found the wondrous sight of Teddy sitting on Harry's knee with the rucksack to the other side, both smiling as if it were already the yule.

"Alright for his patience I believe Teddy should get his presents first." Harry said smiling. He reached into the rucksack and began to pull out a semi-long wrapped object with a very distinctive shape. "Now this is the only wrapped gift anyone will be getting at the moment, and I can already tell you know what it is Teddy. I picked this up while I was in Brisbane. It's specially made, hand-crafted, and perfect for you for the next three years or so. Depending on how tall you get that is." Harry said as he handed the present to the boy.

Inside the wrapping was a spectacular looking broom. Not a play or model broom, but a smaller version of a full-sized quidditch ready broom.

"It won't go too fast, or too high. But it should help him enjoy flying more than few feet off the ground." Harry said quickly seeing all three women and Winky begin to protest. "and this is one of the presents with the stipulation of being supervised by either Hermione or Andromeda."

Teddy didn't hear a word of what was being said as he began to lovingly stroke the bristles on the end of the broom. "Can I take it to the Burrow tomorrow? I could get Uncle Charlie to come with me." Teddy pleaded.

"Yeah mate," Harry said, "I figure you and I can get all the quidditch nuts in that house to play a small pickup game. Fits perfectly actually I was planning on showing up with you lot unannounced to prank them…though I am afraid of how Molly will react." Harry finished with a worried smile on his face.

"Oh don't worry Harry. I'm quite sure you won't be knocked flat again." Andromeda said with a traitorous smile directed at Hermione.

"Ah…yes, well I believe you have more presents for Teddy." Hermione said redirecting the attention of Teddy, Harry, and Her father.

At changing the subject she noticed both her mother and Andromeda giving her curious smiles. Both women then turned to look at Harry giving presents to Teddy and gave warm motherly looks.

"He does look loads better than when he left. Lighter almost." Andromeda commented.

"Yes he certainly seems to have found whatever it was he went looking for…" Helen said with unshed tears in her eyes. She moved over to where Harry was explaining one of the little toys he had just pulled out of the Rucksack to Richard and Teddy. When he looked over at her, Helen pulled Harry in for another hug and rubbed her hand on his back in a clockwise motion much the same way she would do for Hermione growing up.

"You know we joke how your mother has Harry wrapped around her finger, but I believe we both know how much sway Harry has with your parents." Andromeda said as she leaned over to Hermione. "They already think of him as a son you know…" She let the sentence hang as she smiled.

"Really, Andi not this again. There has never been anything like that between me and…" Hermione began.

"Of course not dear." Andromeda interrupted in a louder voice before turning to the two elves. "Would you two terribly mind if we held off on lunch for just a little while longer? I believe we should let everyone enjoy this before eating." Andromeda asked and received nods before the two elves popped out and then back in.

"I agree." Harry said, "All right. Teddy, the rest will have to wait for Christmas morning mate." The boy gave a pout before going back to focusing on his rewards. "Ladies I have something for all of you. Winky you come over here as well." He smiled.

Hermione and the other women congregated around him as he fished around in his rucksack and pulled out a large bag. "In this you will each find a sari that will automatically fit to your size whenever you put it on, and they are designed to be some of the most comfortable clothes any woman can wear I'm told. Winky, yours should be on top. And Winky I want you to remember the talk about clothing we gave you. This is not me dismissing you; I just wanted to get you a gift." Harry said with a smile as he placed the bag on the floor in front of them.

"Harry, where did you get these?" Hermione asked.

"India." He said with a smirk. "I picked them up when I began to make my way back to England. I stayed a few days in Mumbai and they have a not-so-small version of Diagon Alley that hosts quite a few…persuasive clothing vendors. The older woman I bought these from seemed keen on selling me everything she had in her stand. I'm lucky I left with only these." He chuckled at what Hermione guessed was the recollection of the memory.

"They are very lovely." Andi supplied as she held the one she chose to her frame mirroring Helens action. "The colors are very beautiful."

"Yes they most certainly are." Richard said with a leer at his wife, "Perhaps, darling you should wear that next time we go to that Indian place you love here in the city."

"Oh hush you." Helen said shifting over and giving him a peck on the lips. "None of that talk in front of the children."

"I don't believe I said anything wrong, Love." Richard said holding onto his wife.

"Dad! It's not what you're saying. It's the way you're saying it and the ogling that's the problem." Hermione huffed at her father. Teddy was giggling over to the side, Andromeda and Harry had begun chuckling next to Hermione as she said this.

"Alright, alright." Harry interjected while still stifling his chuckles. "Kreacher I have a gift for you as well. I noticed that you had begun to wear some of those newer blouses that Hermione bought for you before I left. So I decided you needed some to wear when out and about doing business for Houses Potter and Black." Harry said while pulling out a cloak with the arms of the two houses on them. "I figured you could use a cloak during these winter months and it will let air in during the warmer seasons." He finished with a smile as they all watched the old elf begin to lovingly run his gnarled fingers over the fabric.

"Kreacher will wear this with the utmost pride Master. Master gives honor to all elves in his generosity." Kreacher said with a quiver in his scratchy voice. The elf then placed his hand over Harry's and gave a squeeze in a show of uncharacteristic physical affection. He then turned from Harry and walked towards the door leading to the kitchen. As he passed her, Hermione quite clearly caught the sight of a few tears leaving his eyes. "Kreacher will be back in a moment." He said as he left.

Hermione spun her head to stare at her best friend. It was moments like this where she would admit to him being at his most "fanciable", the man just did not understand what his kindness and selflessness did to those around him. Beside him Winky was smiling at her with her eyes even larger than normal. Hermione assumed the young elf was happy for her friend and mentor, Kreacher.

"Okay, Richard." Harry said snapping everyone out of their thoughts. "This I got after I left Australia. I was in Kyoto for two weeks, and unlike most other places their magical community is spread throughout the city so there is no central hub. I was walking down the street one morning and saw this little shop tucked in-between two restaurants." He paused when Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but he mouthed the word 'later' to her before moving on. "The man who owned the place didn't even let me look around before he put this in my hand and said that this was the gift for a man who had fine taste in drink…he then added the man in question was not me, but I knew the man who it was for." Harry said handing the box he had pulled out of the rucksack over to Hermione's father. The box was old and made of fine hard wood, on its side were Japanese characters and on the front were rows of movable blocks. "The rub is that you cannot drink the sake, a type he called koshu, until you open the box. No one has been able to open it in over six-hundred and eighteen years. The box does not let air in and the bottle was thirty-two years old when they put it in there. So it should be pretty good I suppose." Harry gave a laugh. "I figured between you, Helen, and Hermione one of you could figure out the riddle that's on the side of the box." He pointed to the Japanese characters lined on one side of the box. "The translation is: 'Left is the beginning and end, but not the middle. Twenty three is the total, minus the first. Too many rights and you will find yourself lost. Start from the center.' I looked at it, but got lost after moving it more than ten times. It will reset if you run your fingers along the writing twice. "

"Thanks Harry." Richard said already looking over the box. "I'll try not to let your purchase go to waste on this one mate." He finished with a laugh.

"Well I figured you'd need something to get you through this so I also bought a case of his homemade sake from the man without a puzzle box, and a few other things that I'll leave until Christmas." Harry said with a laugh before looking over at Helen. "For you I had to really look to find some fun things. First your supposedly secret fascination: magical creatures. Seven volumes containing everything you could ever want to know about every magical animal from here to the pacific isles." Harry said placing the heavy stack of books on the table to his left. "This next one is more of me just passing on a gift. This old man I met in Bhutan handed me this after I had tea with him and said I would have a better use for it than him." He pulled a small stick out of the rucksack that was covered in odd characters. "This is an old healing stick. A kind of precursor to a wand. It has only one ability and that is to alleviate pain within a person for a given amount of time. The core is actually from a dhole, a kind of fox that's endangered there now. Anyone can use it muggle or magical as all you have to do is hold it over the affected area, and focus on 'warm' thoughts." He smiled. "This way you and Richard could do your own little bit of magic, and…" anything else he was going to say was quickly cut off by Helen wrapping him in a tight hug.

"You really are a brilliant young man, you know that?" Helen muffled question came from Harry's neck.

Hermione began to feel choked up at the sight of her mother trying to quell her tears in Harry's shoulder. Here he was giving her parents yet another way to feel connected to her world. He had done this countless times before, but now he had given them an actual piece of magic. Something they could do themselves. She had to turn away and wipe her eyes with the handkerchief Andi handed her. As she dabbed her eyes she noticed Kreacher walk back into the room and stop at the sight of Helen crying. 'He never was one who could handle emotional women' Hermione thought to herself with a small laugh. A quick peek showed that Teddy was confused as to why her mother was crying, but interested in seeing the outcome.

"Darling, how about you let the boy breathe." She heard her father say as he pulled Helen over to him. "I believe you still have to give Andi and Kitten their presents, Harry."

"Yes, right in one." Harry replied as he began to awkwardly move back to the rucksack and he pulled out two large cases. "Andi the first gift is actually a tea set I picked up on in China. Nothing special about it, but it looked like something you would like and the woman said it was top quality." He said as he popped the latch and opened the top for Andi to see. After she nodded and smiled He placed his hand on the top of the second case. "Now this is something you were complaining about last year. How we couldn't get fresh ingredients from the east? Well I have the first batch of a contracted bi-monthly shipment from one of the biggest suppliers in the Tianjin province." He said with a smile as Andi gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Harry, this is brilliant. Thank you so much…wait did you get this for George as well?" the woman asked. At his sheepish smile she said, "Minerva is not going to be happy with you come the new term."

"Well I also set it up of Slughorn to use at Hogwarts for study, so she shouldn't complain too much I hope." Harry smiled.

"Thank you, and I should have figured you would cover all fronts. Well I believe you should move on to Hermione, dear." She said directing a smile at the other woman.

"Yes, well I obviously have a plenitude of books, parchment, and quills from around the world for you in a very large expanded chest sitting in your room. But all of those are from the birthday I idiotically left before, sorry about that. I plan on making up for it real soon though." He said walking over to her with his rucksack in hand.

"Plenitude? Really Harry, big word." Hermione replied with a smile.

"Hush you." he replied with his own smile. "This though," he pulled a small box from the bag and held in front of her, "is the real present. This box will only open with a certain phrase. The words have to be an absolute truth for it to open, but that is not the worry for you. Do me a favor and put your hand over lid." He said staring into her eyes. She complied with his request. "Now say 'I Hermione Granger claim the contents of this vessel'," she complied once again, "Good, now I am going to place this on the mantle right here," He put the box on the mantle atop the fireplace never taking his eyes from hers. She was trapped following his movements. "No matter where you are when you say the correct words this box will unlock and the lid will open and only you can remove the contents the next time you see the box. I know you'll figure it out sooner or later, but I'm hoping for as soon as possible. No pressure though." He gave her that new-smile again before clapping his hands. The noise was enough to pull her back to noticing that it was more than just him and her in the room. She noticed the way the rest of the occupants were looking at them. "Well I believe it's time for lunch, actually it will be an early supper I guess. What's on the menu for us Kreacher? It smelled wonderful." Harry said with a laugh.

"Yes Master," Kreacher said, "we have a vegetable and venison stew with potato bread that was sent over by Mrs. Weasley." The elf bowed low before he popped out and in with the food.

The meal was a happy affair. Hermione stayed unusually quiet during as she listened to Harry regale them in the stories of his odyssey. He had stayed in Australia for only a small time before moving to Japan, China, Bhutan, India, Turkey, down to Egypt, then back to England. He interwove descriptions of the sights he saw and explained in detail some of the colorful characters he met. Through it all she could see the small shift in his eyes to look over at her. He understood that she wanted the full story, not the one he was telling everyone else. She knew something had happened. He was looking down far too much and was pausing in between explaining to take sips of pumpkin juice too often.

The time for talking came after her parents had left late in the evening, and Andi had gone to bed after they all set Teddy to sleep.

She found him in the Library where he had woken her that morning. He lifted a bottle from nightstand along with two glasses.

"Fancy a glass?" he asked her with a grin.

"Just one for now."

"After the state I found you in this morning I think one is limit for tonight. After all we know how Molly will react if we show up to the Burrow with a hangover, now don't we?" He finished with an arched eyebrow.

"Yes, yes…no need to be drudging up old memories like that…besides it was you and Ron who wanted to stay out that night after the Cannon's match…she still eyes us if we take more than one butterbeer for Merlin's sake." She replied with her own mirth filled grin. She took the proffered glass and studied him before asking, "Are you going to tell me everything now?"

Harry took a sip and looked at her.

"After I left Japan I stopped off in Shanghai before moving to the Tianjin Province." He said, "I ran into Malfoy there."

"Harry? You ran into Malfoy half the world away?"

"Yeah, fair enough. Robards and I got a listing of everyplace he's been known to skulk around since he left." Harry took another sip and looked to be steeling himself for something. "Bloody fool was arse-over-head on opium when I found him…apparently that's what he does now…goes out whenever he begins to remember too much and takes whatever mind-altering substance is close-by." Harry gulped down the rest of his glass before filling it back up. "I got angry when saw him…I mean the bastard was just sitting there higher than the bloody Weird Sisters at a concert, like nothing was wrong..."Harry's voice had begun to rise, so Hermione place a small privacy charm on the room. "Forget all the shite he during the war, during school…the prick was just sitting there!...Do you know how many times Narcissa would come into to the office to see if we could release any information on his whereabouts to her? At least twice a week."

"Harry, I know." Hermione said softly as she placed her free hand on his arm.

"And Lucius is supposedly taking it even worse, the guards are saying the bastard looks worse than if a dementor had been taken to him."

"Harry, I know." She repeated. She then settled into the crook of his arm and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I just got so angry at the ponce." His voice to a harder edge.

"Harry what did you do?" she asked.

His face began to heat with shame and he took a long breath before expelling it in a huff.

"I knocked the pipe from his hand and began to drag him out of the damn place…the owners of the place didn't take that so well at first…I thought I had dug myself a hole until I heard one of them say my name…guess they caught a look at my scar…after that they cleared a hole to the door." Harry paused and took another sip. "I dragged him out of there and apparated straight to this little side alley I had seen earlier. Placed a notice-me-not on the alley, and then I beat the little bastard until he was sober."

"Harry." Hermione exclaimed with a sigh.

"Not done yet, Hermione." Harry interrupted. "It took a little while for the prick to come around, but when he did I gave him another thrashing. Needless to say he tried to pull that same old act he used to, but I gave him an ultimatum…" he stared into Hermione's eyes, "I explained that if he gave a damn about anything other than himself he would sober up as fast as possible and be back in England by February…or I would go to his mother with all the information I had on him and let her come and get him." Harry's face began to break into a smile. "Big bad Draco Malfoy as it turns out is more afraid of his mother's wrath than he ever was of Riddle."

"Harry! Sweet Morgana I thought you were going to say you killed or maimed him!" Harry began to laugh as she said this, "Don't get me wrong I'm none too happy that you resorted to physical violence without provocation, but don't scare me like that!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry, but it was worth the look on your face." He said through his waning chuckle. "Other than that the trip was exactly what I told at dinner. Turkey and Egypt were a bit odd to go to, but they were fun. And I've got a few letters to give to Bill when we go to the Burrow tomorrow. I stopped by that little teahouse that he always talks about and once I said his name the place was a cacophony of chatter and people asking me to bring a note for them."

"Cacophony? A few months away from me and all of a sudden your vocabulary is astounding?"

"Hush. No one was around to use the big words so I had to do it myself." He replied with a grin. "Now off to bed with us." Before she could say that she was comfortable and didn't want to move he continued. "No we need to get up early and be at the Burrow early if we're going to deal with all the Weasley's before sundown." Hermione gave a sigh and allowed him to drag her from the library to the door of her room, all the while she stayed as close as possible to him with her arm snaked around his middle. "Okay my fair lady, you have a good night of rest." He said to her as he turned to look at her with that same, damn, infuriating new-smile. "Tomorrow is going to be fun." He then leaned down to give her what she assumed was there usual good night peck to the cheek. What he did though, was not that. His hand reached up and took grip of her chin. Without conscious thought Hermione's eyes fluttered closed, and she felt the stubble of his chin and upper lip give her face a light scratch as his lips pressed harder-and-longer-than-just-a-peck to the corner of her own lips. Her mind raced, but she did not open her eyes, as he pulled away slightly and whispered, "Sleep well, Hermione," before he moved away and down the hall.

**Grimmauld Place, Hermione's Room, Sunday December 7, 2003 9 am**

Hermione had never needed much sleep in her life. She was usually good with a few good hours and was ready for the day. The only time she actually required a full eight hours was during her monthlies, before exams (when at Hogwarts), and during important cases that she was working on. This particular morning, despite having a solid five hours of sleep, she found herself not happy. She was not angry or sad, but she was very confused and far too contemplative over something as small as a kiss. Even her dreams had left her very confused. Not even the daydream charms she sometimes "acquired" from Angelina (without George knowing) were not as vivid as the feel of dream!Harry's hands last night. She had woken twice and in the end was forced to use one of the charms she and all the other Gryffindor sixth year girls had been taught by Katie Bell to "relieve certain tensions", and yet she still woke up sweaty and unsatisfied.

"Arghh!," she exclaimed tossing down the fifth sweater she had put on.

"Problem darling?" she heard her mother ask as her door came open.

"Mum! Close the door." Hermione replied, "I thought you and daddy weren't supposed to be here for another thirty minutes…and nothing is wrong…I just had trouble sleeping last night."

"Well dear, your father and I were up early and decided to show up early…and trouble sleeping…hmmm…wouldn't have anything to do with the apparent mess you've developed in your…would it?" Helen asked her while looking at the clothing littering the floor.

"I'm just having a little trouble deciding what to wear…eh." Hermione answered her mother with a shrug of her shoulders.

"You, my daughter, are having trouble deciding what to wear. My daughter who even through the hormonal minefield of adolescence had her clothing picked out the night before is having trouble finding an outfit?" Helen asked while barely hiding the grin finding its way onto her face. "I've never been so happy."

"Honestly mother!" Hermione exclaimed, "I'm just…I'm just…" Hermione began to build up a head of steam to start a rant, but then she deflated and stared at her mother, "I'm confused."

"Confused?" Helen moved them both to bed to sit. "Confused about what darling?"

"Harry kissed me last night." Hermione said in a small voice as she looked into her mother's eyes.

"Darling I've seen you two kiss…"Helen began.

"No he kissed me. He grabbed my chin. He kissed the corner of my mouth. It was not a peck on the lips mother. Harry kissed me. Wished me a good night, and then walked to his room as if nothing happened." Hermione was sure she looked a sight as she said this sitting on the bed in nothing but her nice jeans and a bra but she needed help, "I know it's been a while since I've had a proper kiss, but this was most certainly not the normal kiss from Harry…this was…" she began to move her hands in an effort to express the moment.

"Good? Brilliant? Fantastic? Orgasmic?" Her mother supplied with light in her eyes and a smile.

"Mother!," Hermione chastised half-heartedly, "I…I…yes it was all of those…well not orgasmic." Hermione said with a smile.

"I'm sure that came later." Her mother smirked.

"Mother!"

"Oh calm down darling." Helen looked at her, "Listen Hermione. You are confused, but it sounds like Harry is not. Wear this one." Her mother said while grabbing the sweater she received from Andromeda the past Christmas. "And take the day to enjoy that everyone is happy and think about what it would take for you to be happy. Maybe that is the way to get rid of your confusion." And with that her mother strode out of her room.

"Hey Helen." She heard Harry's voice as he greeted her mother. She quickly threw on the sweater and began to run her fingers through her hair. She heard a knock on her door.

"Hey you." Harry said as he slipped his head in.

"Hey!" Hermione said trying to keep her voice normal. As she looked at him in the small silence that followed she really took in the sight of him. "You've shaved." She said.

"Yeah…"He said with a chuckle. "I'm showing up to the Burrow after being gone for nearly three months…I'm not about to show up without a clean shaven face…can you imagine Molly?" He finished with a smirk. "Kreacher and Winky made a small breakfast for us." He smiled as he began to back out of the room. "By the way you look great."

**The Burrow, Sunday December 7, 2003 10:30 am**

"'Arry, Oh 'Arry! You 'ave come back to us!" Were the first words Hermione heard as they stepped in from the Floo to the noisy Burrow living room. Oddly enough the only person in the room at that moment was a young woman. The perfect, freshly-graduated, French, part-veela Gabrielle flew across the living room to hug the object of her near-decade obsession. The "young girl" began to talk in rapid fashion to Harry as Andi and her parents moved to take seats. Crookshanks had fled to the snow-laden garden to no doubt harass the frozen gnomes. Teddy had already run out to find his "Tori" and Hermione was left awkwardly standing next to Harry.

Normally this would be the time when she encouraged Harry to be more "friendly" to the young girl, but on this day she felt the overwhelming need to peel the bi…girl off of Harry.

She watched the girls eyes light up as Harry returned the hug, then as Harry leaned down and softly spoke into the girl's ear. Hermione felt that need to rip them apart flare up even more. Then she saw the smile fall from Gabrielle's face and a small nod come from the girl before giving one more small hug to him as the girl's eyes met Hermione's for a brief second. Gabrielle then moved over and hugged Hermione, and as she moved away the girl gave Hermione an odd look that turned into an "I-Know-More-Than-You-Smile".

"SWEET MERLIN!" The screeching voice of one Molly Weasley broke through all noise as the woman stood at the transition from the kitchen. "Harry?" Molly's voice broke as she began to slowly move towards him. "You're home!" she wailed as she gripped him in her patented hug, "Ohh our boy is home!" She opened her other arm and pulled Hermione into the embrace nearly suffocating her.

"Oi! What's with all the noise mum?" Ron, who was holding a sandwich, asked as he and the rest of the Weasley clan appeared in the doorway. "Bloody buggering hell." He whispered into the sandwich, which he was just preparing to bite into the moment before. The tall red head stood at the front of his family staring at his best friends locked in the embrace of his mother as silence reigned in the Burrow for once.

"Uncle Ron you said a bad word! That means Knuts in the jar!," the voices of Victoire and Teddy said in tandem.

This was the moment that chaos took over in the Burrow and every person in the house stormed the still embracing Molly, Harry, and Hermione. Hugs and tears (by most of the women…and Arthur…and Ron) were shared throughout the next hour.

**The Burrow, Sunday December 7, 2003 Roast is served!**

Hermione had been seated in her usual spot next to Harry with her father on her other side. Her mother, Molly, and Andi were all whispering to one another with wide smiles on their faces. Ginny, Angelina, Daphne, Lavender, and Fleur were all leaning over their significant others, speaking in clipped phrases, and sending looks to her. Gabrielle was in a conversation with Victoire that seemed to be of the greatest importance given the way the child's eyes widened with every word. Luna Lovegood sat across from her and seemed to be smiling at the hum of conversation. Teddy was not-so-subtlety sneaking pieces of food to Crookshanks under the table. The two eldest Weasley brothers were trying talk in between their wife and girlfriend. Percy and Terry were discussing a new bill being put forth through the Wizengamot with Lee rolling his eyes every few seconds. Her father and Arthur were deep in conversation over DVD players. Harry was busy speaking with Ron and George. The roast had been delicious as always and Molly had already

Hermione took a break from her observations to take a few sips of the wine Fleur brought from her family's vineyard. In the span of the sips she mulled over the question her mother had posed earlier to her. 'Happiness? She was happy. At least she considered herself to be happy. Family, friends, a successful career, the people around her had found love (even little Teddy and Victoire seemed in a fruitful relationship with childish joy), she went out at least one day a week with most of the young women at the table for drinks and fun, and she was helping to raise an amazing young boy. Yes, her life was happy…but there was something that was missing…she had known that for a long time but it had never bothered her until…well until…damn Harry! She would have been fine if he had not…"

"Oh dear, Hermione! The wrackspurts were just leaving. Why are you calling them back?" Luna's voice cut through Hermione's thoughts.

"What Luna?" Hermione asked as she noticed that quite a few people had left the table and were mulling about in different areas. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, considering the amount that were leaving you during dinner I guessed that you were finally beginning to admit to being in love with Harry." Luna stated as she refilled her glass. "I'm amazed that you two seemed to be coming to the realization at the same time. Considering the way Harry's infestation is completely gone now. The trip really must have been amazing. And the rate at which they were fleeing from you just a few moments ago I'm guessing that something must have happened recently to make you two to be so freely thinking. Harry must have initiated whatever it was I'm certain."

"Luna…I…" Hermione started.

"I must thank you for playing host to me the other night. Viktor has asked me to give him a tour of Diagon Alley later this week. I believe he is quite the interesting man. Very quiet, but very interesting. He remembered me from Bill and Fleur's wedding. Oh…and Hermione," Luna paused in her clipped, non sequitur speech and looked around Hermione's head, "I'm happy that you are so close to achieving the happiness that you've been helping others towards. The wrackspurts are leaving again. Tonight will be very joyous." Luna finished as she stood and moved over to where Teddy and Victoire were playing Ron in a game of chess (and beating him much to his exasperation and the humor of everyone else).

Hermione continued to stay quiet for the rest of the time at the Burrow only speaking a few times. Most of the women seemed to give her space and smiles that gave her an odd sense of understanding and encouragement. Her father, Arthur, and Bill would show up every hour and give her a hug that seemed to radiate with feelings of paternal pride (the ones from Bill were mixed with brotherly affection as well). The oddest moment wasthe winks she received from all the females her age as they were leaving the Burrow.

**Grimmauld Place, Parlor, Sunday December 7, 2003 9 pm**

In the whirlwind of her thoughts Hermione realized she was standing next to the fireplace with her mother and Andromeda in the Parlor, a glass of wine in her hand. Teddy was at Shell Cottage enjoying a sleepover with Tori. Harry was with her father in the corner by the billiards table laughing at some joke. He turned his head just enough to catch her eye and he smiled. 'His smile. Harry's smile.'

She looked at the two women in front of her and said it.

"I'm in love with Harry."

A small pop was followed by a metallic sound. She saw more than heard her mother and Andromeda gasp. She turned her head to the mantle over the fireplace and in the box that Harry had given her the day before was a ring.

* * *

From the author: Once again there will be one more part to this little story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

~A Vagrant Boy~


	3. Part 3: Question, Answer

**Disclaimer:**_I own nothing of this canon set up by JK Rowling or any affiliates connected to the books, movies, video games, or any other media that the series has moved to at this time. I'm just having fun on their playground. Harmless fun._

**Author's Note: **_To everyone who has reviewed, added to favorites and follows, and read this little work. Thank you. I've enjoyed following this thought till the end. I feel good about this story as a whole. Enjoy._

* * *

**Matchmaking Granger: Harry's Question, Hermione's Answer.**

**Grimmauld Place, Parlor, Sunday December 7, 2003…about two minutes from the chapter.**

It had been silent in the room since the sound of the box opening. Hermione had been unable to move. She simply stared at the simple band with the modest, yet beautiful diamond, sitting at the ring's center. It would have been impossible for her to move on her own accord. She had felt a hand touching her shoulder. Then the hand was turning her. Her mother and Andromeda had smiled at her with similar motherly looks. Her father there not long after had hugged her.

"Andi, How would you like to spend the night at our home? We can have an eventful Monday. You and I can go to the new spa in Hertfordshire." Her mother's voice had reached her ears, but Hermione's gaze had shifted to Harry. He was leaning on the edge of the billiards table giving her that smile with his head cocked to the side. He looked gorgeous.

She hadn't paid attention to Andromeda's answer to her mother's question. All she could tell at that point was that her father had just kissed her cheek and followed the two women out the parlor.

Harry pushed off the table and approached her. Hermione had up until that point considered herself able to face any situation without losing the set to her jaw, or the stillness of her knees. She had survived prolonged exposure to the cruciatus curse, she had been cut with a cursed blade, and she had stood toe-to-toe with some of the world's darkest individuals. As Harry approached her, though, her knees had an unmistakable weakness taking them over, and her jaw was quivering as her breath became labored.

"You've always been one to more than exceed expectations Hermione." Harry said in a soft tone. He walked slightly past her to the mantle, and pulled the box down. "Let me guess, Luna got to you tonight…didn't she?" he smiled, "She gave me this weird grin before we left, and then she tried to wink at me I think…but you know Luna…she sort of just blinked really slowly." He finished with a chuckle.

"Unh." Was all Hermione could get out. Harry smiled as he looked down to the box. He looked at the ring.

"You know I fretted over this moment?" He said lightly. "I was in the Portkey office in Brisbane waiting to catch my connecting port to Indonesia so I could get to Japan when it hit me." He looked back to her. "I went on the trip to come to terms with everything…myself…and my feelings." He placed the box back on the mantle and ran his hand through his hair. "For the longest time I prepared myself for not having a future." Hermione couldn't give voice to the affronted feelings that statement brought up in her. "I knew…deep down that something was going to happen to me at a young age…then it did." He smiled, "And despite best efforts…I lived." He moved to her and made her take a seat on the couch facing the fireplace.

"Harry…" Hermione tried to begin.

"Your parents…your father…in Austrailia…I can't tell you how much he really helped me." He smiled at her. "I actually found a way to begin to accept that my life had more meaning than…well…you know." His smile slid into a bit of sadness. "But in that cramped office in Brisbane I understood why I haven't been as happy as I should be..." He paused to take a breath. "I've known what real love…honest, unquestioning love I have in my life since the moment before I left to face Riddle in the Forbidden Forrest, and I haven't done a damn thing about it."

Hermione's mind began to reel. The smell of chalked rubble and sweat filled her nostrils. She could hear the distant sound of screams. Her legs ached. 'I'll go with you!' The words rang in her head.

"You…you Hermione Granger are…" He smiled again before he broke their eye contact. "Merlin! I sound like Luna…Nothings really connecting is it?" He ran his fingers underneath his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. He moved to sit next to her a turned her to look directly at him. Her back was straight and she could feel the distinct buildup of tears behind her eyes.

"I went on a lot of walks…you know mulled things over…I found myself questioning so many things about me, you…us." He tilted his head to the side and gave it a little shake, "I wondered if I was good enough for you…If I could make you happy…I wondered about how people would react to the news of how I felt for you…your parents…Teddy…Ron… everyone." Hermione watched Harry lean back onto the arm of the couch. "I wondered about how you would take the news…But most of all I wondered about the future." Harry smiled wide and his eyes were wet. "And every time I thought about a life spent with you…I felt…unequivocally…happy. So magnificently happy."

Hermione felt his hand take hers and squeeze lightly. She felt her own face break into a watery smile as she breathed out slowly. Hermione took a moment to really look at Harry…Her Harry. The boy she had known was there, but there was also someone so much…more inside of him. A person she and a few others had been given glimpses of every once and a while. He was magnificent at that moment.

"I won't lie and say that I handled things swimmingly at first." His voice cut through to her. "In fact I spent most of the time in turmoil about what I was going to do." He smiled, "I…I bought the ring in Turkey. I saw it and it just…fit." He moved closer to her. "I had it in my pocket the entire time I was in Egypt. Until I got the box…interesting story about that." He said as he took her other hand from the arm of the couch and gripped it in his other hand. "The teahouse Bill told us about…I met someone there. He was an older gentleman who knows Bill." Harry's face softened.

"He…he knew somehow. He pushed the other chair at his table out and pointed to it when I walked in." Hermione watched as Harry began to draw circles onto her palms with his thumbs. "I told him everything about myself…I thought he might've been using something…a charm or a potion, but it was just him…he just smiled when I started talking about trying to figure out things about us." Harry gave a small laugh. "The old coot laughed at me when I showed him the ring…said he didn't understand what my problem was seeing as how I had already bought the ring." He stilled the motion of his thumbs and gave her that new smile.

"He said something that caught me off guard. He made the observation that through my entire rant, which lasted through twelve cups of very strong tea by the way, I never once questioned how I felt about you…and it really did shake me." Harry gathered her hands in his and brought them close to his heart. "In all the years I've known you, through the very few small squabbles we've had, I've never once questioned your place in my life…I've never had to." He brought her hands to his lips and brushed lightly across her knuckles. "I never knew what love was. Then all of a sudden I was given so much unconditionally by so many people. But the only one that ever made complete sense was you…even though it had no reason to. You just were…My Hermione." The last word came out as a watery laugh.

"Harry…" Hermione tried to start.

"I know it's a lot to…process…and I know that…well you and I are not…well we've never spoken…" Harry began to start.

"Shut up Harry!" The words had left her mouth before she knew what was happening. In truth she had not prepared anything to follow up her exclamation. Her mind was still running at the speed of apparition.

"Nugnh" was the only sound to leave her usually eloquent mouth before she began to close the distance between the two of them. In truth hermione had hoped for a moment like this when she was much younger and was experiencing the wash of hormones that came with adolescence. She had planned to be just as forthcoming in expounding on her feelings to her beau. At the time her early pre-teen brain had put a placeholder of sorts for the boy...a space holder that looked suspiciously like the man in front of her now. But at twenty-four years old, lightheaded with happiness (and the glass of wine she had been drinking much earlier), and flushed with an overwhelming amount of desire. Hermione had o intelligible words to express herself, at least to as fully and wonderfully as Harry did. So Hermione acted. Her hands left his and gripped the back of his neck as she pulled him to her. Their lips met with no small amount of force, but Hermione didn't care. She felt his body meet hers as his own arms wound around her back. He pulled her bottom lip between his and sucked gently as he lifted himself to meet her slightly looming height over him on the couch. She couldn't have stopped the moan, as if she would have wanted to, when his hands moved from her back to her hips and gripped the slightly sensitive flesh that had been exposed in their haste.

Harry pulled back slightly to look at her, and Hermione reveled in the gorgeous way his lips were bruised already. Her own breathing was as labored as his sounded. She smiled at his dazed expression for a moment before she saw the turn. His eyes lost the brightness they had just moments before as his irises darkened and his loose grip on her hip tightened slightly. Suddenly his forehead was touching her and his eyes were closed as nuzzled her slightly.

"This...this is real...right?" He asked.

"Yes..." Her own voice sounded foreign, it was heavy and breathy. "Merlin yes." She said as she moved her hand to his chest and pushed him back slightly. She knew they must look a sight. Both on their knees holding each other on the couch, looking thoroughly snogged. She couldn't help but smile. Her own thoughts were a jumbled mess, but one had made its way forward. Give Harry an answer. She moved her right hand back to his chin to make him meet her eyes. "Yes...Harry...yes!" She cried.

Hermione saw as the realization dawned on him. Her answer wasn't just for his plea of affirming reality.

"Yes?" He questioned as he molded her body to his. His eyes seemed to be both gaining that dark, lust-filled look and brightening with joy at the same time. "Yes." He sighed as met her lips again.

She's not sure how they ended up on the rug without the layers of clothing they were previously wearing, but in all honesty she didn't care. Harry's hands were doing things here own couldn't com close to. His face held wonder as he explored the dips and rises of her body. His eyes were moving slowly and purposefully over her and Hermione had honestly never felt as...wanted as she did at that moment.

They had spoken briefly a little after she had helped Percy and Lee about sex. She knew they both lacked in the particular area of intimacy with others. Her own feeling had no sense of moral standing or want to stay "pure", and she knew Harry still hand trouble with physical affection outside of those he trusted. The steps they were taking were new to the both of them.

"We can wait...I...can wait." Harry said abruptly as he stilled his hands. She shook her head. Hermione knew that time was already wasted for them.

"No...now." She smiled and reached for her wand. She wordlessly summoned a potion that had sat in her nightstand for the past few months. It was last one she had brewed. Her schedule always had a day set aside every few months for brewing this particular potion. She had always wondered why she took the time when she herself had not planned on a man reaching this far with her. Now though, the pale lavender fluid in the phial seemed to mock her with its warm, inviting scent. "Okay." She tilted the phial back and relished in the clean taste of the potion.

She felt Harry shift and heard him grab something. Looking over at him she saw him put something on the table to their right.

"What..." She began to ask.

"Later." He stated simply before he kissed her.

Hermione had known, both from her research and from her friends, that it would hurt. But damned if it didn't feel like someone had stabbed her. Harry had been gentle and sweet, but the pain still came full force. She took a deep breath as Harry stilled. In the moment that followed she felt a warmth spread from herself and then the pain dulled to nothing. She felt her eyes fly open as she stared at Harry and his small smile. As she looked down she saw a stick identical to the one he had gifted her parents with yesterday.

"The old man said they came as a pair. I originally planned on giving this one to you for Christmas, but now seemed to be when it was needed." He said slowly.  
He rolled the healing stick along the length of her abdomen before he moved it back to the table. His hand followed the path where he had maneuvered the wand precursor. "Better?" He asked.

"Loads" she replied as she smiled up at him. She pulled his head down and whispered before she met his lips, "Where were we?"

* * *

**Grimmauld Place, Parlor, Monday December 8, 2003 10:23 am**

Hermione woke to the feeling of a hand combing through her hair and smiled as last night came back to her. Harry had held her after their first time before he moved to the mantle and brought the box to her. She hand pulled the ring out and placed it in his hand. He had smiled that new smile as he slipped it onto her finger and his eyes darkened again.

In the end they had used the healing stick four more times throughout the night. Something Hermione could tell she would regret the moment she started to move around if the dull ache she had begun to feel meant anything.

Still she could help but smile and giggle slightly as she buried her head into Harry's chest. They had given each other everything last night. Her Harry was now "officially" her Harry. It would o longer be a silent addition to either of them to place a possessive pronoun when speaking of the other one. They belonged to one another.

"What's got you all giggly this morning?" Harry asked softly into her hair. She felt his other hand cradle hers as he rubbed a finger over the ring that now sat on her finger.

"I'm just..." She moved off his chest, wincing only slightly before she thought of his words from last night, "magnificently happy." She smiled to him and leaned down to kiss him. "Now Mr. Potter lets see if that...stick of yours can help with my soreness this morning." Hermione said surprising even herself with the promise her voice held.

Just as their lips touched there was a knock at the parlor door.

"Master Harry...Mistress Hermione?" The voice of Winky filtered through the door. "May Winky enter?"

With a groan Harry tucked Hermione farther into the crook of his arm and covered them more fully with the blanket. Hermione herself was at odds. She knew they would have to leave their cocoon of bliss sooner or later, but did to want it to be this soon. On the other hand her need to use the bathroom started to become apparent the moment Harry tightened his grip. Thus she found herself smiling a little as Harry gave a quiet affirmative to the elf.

"Master and Mistress, Winky be wishing you a happy day and happy tidings on you getting bonded." Winky said with a blush as she looked between the two. "Winky also be needing to tell you that many owls come asking on Mistresses health as she did not go to work today."

At this statement Hermione gasped into Harry's chest.

"Sweet Morgana! Oh Holy Cricket! I've left Susan and Terry with a mountain of parchment!" She exclaimed as she began to move from Harry and grab at their discarded clothes, while trying to preserve her modesty from Winky.

"Hermione...Hermone relax!" Harry says loudly breaking her concentration from her task. "They can survive one day without you."

"But Harry! I've never missed a day!" She exclaimed to him. She saw the grin and knew the words before he even said them.

"Exactly. Which is why this momentous day needs to be celebrated...love." She hadn't expected the last word, but the moment it left his lips...and the way his grin shifted into a tender smile she dropped the bra she had finally found. She leaned back towards him and had it not been for the squeak of Winky clearing her throat she may have ravished him.

"Mistress Andi...and Mistress Hermione's came earlier to check on Master and Mistress' welfare." Winky said slowly, "Kreacher tell them Master and Mistress okay, but not to be disturbed. They be happy, but Mr. Richard look uncomfortable and requested they leave as soon as possible...Missus Helen laughed, but Winky not sure why..." Winky ended with a confused look on her face.

Hermione couldn't help herself. She buried her head into Harry's neck and hoped she could stay there out of embarrassment. Her mother "knowing" she could handle, maybe even have a girls day to revel in her new "status". But her father? Her father knowing what had happened (in part) last night...no Hermione would much rather stay with her nose buried in the sweet and tender valley of Harry's neck and shoulder.

"Hermione?" He said her name with a soft quisitive nature.

She looked back up at him.

"They know." She stated as simply as she could.

Harry stared at her for a few seconds before he began to chuckle. Hermione couldn't believe he was laughing at her. She could feel the muscles in her jaw working in overtime.

"Hermione...of course they know." Harry laughed. "I told them." He must have seen the look on her face as he quickly added, "The ring...well they saw that last night of course, but I told them yesterday when they arrived. I told them I was going to propose when you figured out the puzzle...and well I guess now they can figure out what your answer was." He finished with a smile.

"Oh honestly Harry!" She said with exasperation.

"Quiet." He said simply.

"What?" She asked surprised by his assertiveness.

"Quiet." He repeated softly. "Winky? Was there anything else important?" He asked the elf.

"Only that Maser Harry's Weasey friend sent an owl asking for Master to meet during the week." She replied still blushing at the two.

"Ron?" Harry asked. Hermione was also confused as Ron did not write letters to them, he would simply show up to Grimmauld or make a Floo call if he wanted to talk.

"Oh no Master Harry." The Elf's demeanor became embarrassed. "It was the handsome Weasey..." Hermione knew that neither she nor Harry needed further explanation. It was well known in their circle of family and friends that Winky, like most females, developed a crush on the eldest Weasley sibling the first moment she met him.

"Oh...that was quick of him." Harry said smiling. "Would you send a reply that I should be free to meet with him on Thursday?" Harry asked.

"Winky would be delighted Master Harry!" The elf exclaimed, o doubt planning to hand deliver the letter herself. "Winky will be doing that right away." She snapped her fingers and vanished from in front of the two.

"Well...I guess that's all then..." Harry said. Then she felt his hand slip under their blanket and slowly slide along the curve of her spine (something they both learned last night did wonderful things to her). Hermione just started to feel a tingling sensation as his hand drew a circle at the bottom of her vertebrae when she felt the pressure built up and make its presence known again.

"Actually Harry as lovely as what you were doing felt." She started as she gently pushed him away. "I need to to use the bathroom, and we should both clean up." She smiled as she stood, "I believe we should enjoy today...and what we want...but I also think we should..."

"Talk?" He supplied. She knew he was paying attention to her, but she couldn't help but notice that his roving eyes did not reach higher than her neck.

"Honestly...Harry!" She chastised, but even to her voice didn't hold its usual authority. How could she even pretend be angry or stern standing in front of him naked as the day she was born most likely looking thoroughly shagged?

She watched him stand. She was amazed to note the confident set to his shoulders as he lifted his sweater from the couch.

"Love..." He smiled, "We have quite a lot to talk about." He lifted the sweater and helped her put it on before he leaned in close. "But for the moment we will enjoy our blissful confessions and celebrate our engagement...the beautiful thing is we have the rest of our lives to talk to our hearts are content." He kissed her lightly, "Now you run to the loo. I'll be in my room waiting for you to join me so we can...clean each other." He lifted an eyebrow as he finished.

"As lovely as that sounds." Hermione said to him, "I believe any more... amorous activities will have to wait a few days...I'm feeling quite a bit of soreness now that I'm moving around." She grimaced a bit as she moved to slip on her socks.

"Oh no...you misunderstand love." Harry had moved behind her and grasped her hips. "I wasn't planning on shagging per se." His said in a husky voice.

"No?" Hermione couldn't help herself from excited at the promise in his tone.

"No." He kissed the back of her neck. "You see...one thing I've learned from you over the years is the importance of maintaining detailed list for organizational purposes."

"Oh?" Hermione felt a bit of the arousal diminish at the odd statement.

"Yes...you see," he nibbled slightly at the soft tissue in the meeting of her neck and shoulder, "I've catalogued and prioritized every...naughty thought, dream, and fantasy I've had for you over the years." She felt him smile into the flesh below her ear as her arousal came back at full force. "And washing...every...single...inch of this body...has been at the top of my list for a long...long time." He said this as he moved back from her and she didn't even fight the whine of protest that left her throat.

As she turned back to him she enjoyed the sight of him slowly lifting his jeans from yesterday up his legs.

"Now," he started, "run to the restroom, but..." He gave her a look that heated her in newly discovered recesses of her libido, "by the time you get to my room you need to have the answer to an important question." His look deepened even more, "Shower or bath?"

* * *

By the end of their first week as a couple Hermione had missed three full days of work, finished the highest priorities on Harry's 'list', and started on the list Hermione had admitted to making during her 'research' times over her matchmaking projects.

The short time she spent at work had been mostly with a red face, as Terry and Susan made it well known that they had inside knowledge as to why Hermione had decided not to come in earlier.

The talk with her parents was surprisingly sedate. Both Helen and Richard had smiled at the news and hugged Harry tightly.

Andromeda had smirked and acted as if nothing had happened.

Winky and Kreature refused to refer to them by anything other than Master and Mistress.

Crookshanks was just happy to have Harry back to pet him anytime he wished.

Teddy had been the hardest to talk to as he did not understand how things would change. The more they had spoken to him the more they understood why he was having a hard time. In description of their new 'status' they learned that the only real thing to change was the physical aspect. They would share the master room, but in truth it wouldn't change much of how they reacted with Teddy.

* * *

The Sunday Roast at the Weasley's was an interesting one to say the least.

A long talk with Ron had left them confused by his laughter. The git had complained to Harry about having to come up with a more impressive way to propose to Lavender at Christmas. According to him, "Trust me Hermione, once she hears about this I'm going to get that look...and then she's going to sigh...and every night before we go to bed she's going to pout until I propose in some brilliant way..." His rant had gone on, but she had just smiled at his antics.

Her mother and Andromeda had spent the entire evening dishing about how they knew things would end up this way. The other women had nodded with smiles.

Molly ended up crying...a lot. All the while hugging and kissing Harry and Hermione…and muttering with Helen about more grandchildren.

The other women had also pulled her to Arthur's office to speak.

Angelina had given her a long hug and said that she was proud her favorite seeker had finally gotten 'hold' of his perfect snitch.

Daphne had smirked and made a comment about heads in bums and clueless Gryffindors. Then she had smiled before hugging Hermione tightly.

Lavender had cried and then laughed. She started cataloguing every conversation she and Parvarti had, had about how Harry and Hermione were having a secret love affair all throughout their time at Hogwarts. When the girl had pulled Hermione into a hug though, Lavender had simply whispered 'good' to Hermione.

Gabrielle had kissed both her cheeks and began asking intimate question before her sister had stepped in.

Fleur had grinned and shook her head. She had then hugged Hermione tightly as she whispered kind words. Little Victoire had kissed her 'Aunt' Hermione on the cheeks and rambled on about how she would be the perfect flower girl.

Ginny had tears in her eyes the entire time. The girl had rivaled her mother with the hug she gave Hermione. Ginny then mentioned how it was about time for Hermione to worry about her own 'needs' which had left Hermione blushing again.

Luna had been the quietest of the bunch; she did try, without success, to wink at Harry and Hermione again. Most of the time though, her attention was to her date for the evening, a Mr. Viktor Krum.

The men, other than Ronald, had acted as expected.

Terry had continued his teasing, though it much lighter under the watchful eye of Ginny.

Charlie had lifted Hermione in a grand hug and jovially laughed as he clapped Harry on his back.

Percy and Lee had been sedate in their congratulations, but gave meaningful looks to the two in a show of happiness.

George had offered the two a full host of free products to 'enhance' their expanding love life.

Bill had been the ultimate big brother over the situation. He had made a toast during the meal that lifted Hermione's spirits even higher. In private he had promised that he would watch after Harry, alluding to the meeting the two had, had when she was out that Thursday. It turned out that Harry would be joining Bill at Gringotts.

Arthur had simply wrapped Hermione and Harry in a warm hug and offered the two a toast of his own during desert.

Hermione's own father had spent the evening handing out the non-puzzle box sake that Harry had brought him. In the end he had ended up quite drunk and made a spectacle of himself as he tried to prove he could fly the reconstructed motorbike of Sirius Black if he wanted to. Hermione had to cover her eyes as she watched him skid the bike straight into the bushes on the entrance walkway of the Burrow.

That night as she and Harry lay in bed they recounted everyone's reactions and enjoyed a laugh at her father's expense. Harry chuckled into her ear as she imagined how breakfast would be tomorrow when they visited her parents; she particularly wondered if Harry would offer his newfound hangover cure to her father.

* * *

The lead-up to Christmas had been filled with quite a few fun interactions.

They had gone to Hogwarts to visit. Hagrid was the first person Harry pulled Hermione to see. The half-giant had lifted them both in a warm embrace as his large tears soaked their winter cloaks. In the Great Hall Professors Vector, Babbling, and Sinistra all offered their congratulations and thrown winks to their former start pupil. Slughorn had, predictably, attempted to draw them into a long discussion after he offered his joy over the situation.

Professor Sprout promised to send them a few of the new flowers Neville had bred for her during his apprenticeship. Neville had been ecstatic. He made them promise to visit Longbottom Manor for a meal with him and Hannah (and by association of the house Augusta Longbottom). Madame Pomfrey had at first made jokes about Harry finding his way to the hospital wing, but offered her sincerest well wishes to the two. Flitwick had nearly fainted when the tale was told to him. The diminutive professor had ended up fainting when Harry told him about his new job as a Cursebreaker and Contract Warder for Gringotts. The professor had offered Harry the full use of his personal library, something he had secretly offered Hermione during her 'final year'.

McGonagall had been the largest surprise of anyone they told. The stern, Scottish witch had wept and whooped with joy. She hugged both of them in a distinctly motherly way all the while making the statement, 'I knew it!' The portraits of the two most recent headmaster had offered their congratulations before leaving the scene of an emotional Minerva.

The next few weeks had been spent rushing anytime they were in public. Hermione could feel the slow whittling away of her patience; she also noticed that Harry's patience had completely left the moment they spotted a certain quick-quotes quill writing away next to the aging head of blonde hair. What was left of the quill, after the _incedio_, tried in vain to make note of the growling noise Harry had emitted as he stared down their old friend Rita.

Finally two days before Christmas, the press of the wizarding world seemed to take the hint. Hermione had felt that two particular journalist and one photographer had respected them enough to earn rights to an exclusive. Ginny (who up until that point had only covered the more obscure quidditch matches when the Prophet would let her), Luna (still running The Quibbler, with a much larger fan base), and Dennis Creevey (still so much like his late brother) had been to Grimmauld and spent the evening enjoying dinner with Harry, Hermione, Andi (who invited 'Gawain'), Teddy (who invited 'Tori'), Kreature, and Winky. Astoria had of course made to come with her boyfriend to 'make sure he was professional' (something that caused the young man to blush).

During the interview with Luna, Hermione couldn't help but notice the way the usually spacey witch smiled when Harry asked about Viktor. Hermione also noticed the surprisingly shy smiles that passed between Auror Robards and Andromeda. She couldn't help but feel she was close to accomplishing her latest matchmaking, even though she honestly hadn't thought about it in weeks.

* * *

Christmas day had been a memorable one to say the least. The morning had been spent enjoying breakfast as Teddy gushed over his gifts. In all honesty they all had gushed over their gifts. Winky and Kreacher had already donned a set of their new tailored winter clothing. Her mother admired the tome on Cursebreaking methodology; her father enjoyed his gift of a specially made dragon-hide coat. Her parents also raved over their newest toys, a pair of enchanted watches that would tell time and allow them to 'see' past normal muggle repelling charms. Andromeda spent the time admiring her new jewelry, both homemade from Teddy and shop-bought by Harry. Andromeda also spent part of her time smiling at the flowers that had been delivered, from Gawain Robards. Crookshanks had spent his time on his new Acromantula silk bed gifted from Harry.

The afternoon was spent at the now traditional Weasley family Christmas party. Hermione enjoyed her time amongst friends and family. She especially enjoyed watching Lavender during Ron's proposal. The witch didn't let Ron get halfway through asking before tackling him to the ground screaming an affirmative as she began to kiss him thoroughly.

* * *

**Kitchen,The Burrow: Godric's Hollow Thursday December 25, 2003 Sunset and Early Night**

As the sun settled the party picked up in revelry. She just tucked her scarf into her coat when felt arms encircle her waist and a lips kiss the shell of her ear.

"I've already told them we were leaving." He whispered into her ear.

"Good." Hermione turned to look at him. "Let's go and tell your parents."

The next second she felt the chill of the winds as snow was falling. She tucked herself under his arm as they walked down the lane. Past the shifting statue of him and his parents. Past the small church where a choir could be heard singing hymns. Finally they reached the kissing gate.

She smiled as she stopped him.

"One thing from my list." She pulled him to her as she brushed her lips against his. She watched his eyes remain closed as he smiled that same smile she had just begun to get used to before she turned. "Come on then…let's not keep them waiting."

* * *

**Alternative take on the end: A feared it was a little bit too sentimental.**

"One thing from my list." She pulled him to her as she brushed her lips against his. She watched his eyes remain closed as he smiled that same smile she had just begun to get used to before she turned. Inside the gate, next to a particular shared grave, were the fading patroni of a stag nuzzling a doe. "Come on then…let's not keep them waiting."

* * *

**From the Author: **_While this is the end of this story, I will be doing a few a series of one-shots in the future that are based in this universe in my free time. They will be in different POVs. If you have any thoughts or notes on the story please feel free to PM me. Hope you've enjoyed!_

**~A Vagrant Boy~**


End file.
